The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel: Season 5
by ComicKid99
Summary: Life in New York continues for Kurt as he returns from his travels; his relationship with Blaine is finally back on track, he has his dream job at Vogue and he's surrounded by loving friends and family in the greatest city on Earth. However, life is still full of surprises. 13-part series. Post Season 5 continuity. Contains landmark 100th episode! Klaine and other couples.
1. THE RIGHT PATH

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 5, Episode 1: THE RIGHT PATH**

**1/13- Kurt and Blaine return home from their travels to start a new working year. Kurt immediately settles back into Vogue and dedicates himself to his dream of working in fashion. Meanwhile, Blaine auditions for NYADA.**

Kurt and Blaine walked out of the taxi that stopped outside of the apartment and smiled at each other. While they had loved their holiday together and savoured every second of being together, they both had to admit they'd missed New York and their friends, so were glad to be back. Kurt paid the driver as Blaine took their huge bags out of the boot and handed the lightest one to Kurt with a smile.

"Ready?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, yeah." Blaine replied. The two boys kissed and headed inside.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

As soon as Kurt slid open the apartment door, the boys were greeted with loud booming music, balloons and banners reading 'WELCOME HOME' all over the place. Scattered across the room were Rachel, Santana and Sam, who waved and cheered at the sight of their friends. Burt, Carole and Brittany were also sat on the couch and smiled while Dani was preparing drinks for everyone.

"WELCOME BACK!" Rachel exclaimed and hugged the boys in turn as Sam took their cases to their rooms for them. Kurt and Blaine greeted, hugged and kissed everyone, touched that they all gathered together to welcome them home.

"How was it?" Dani asked.

"Oh, it was INCREDIBLE. We loved every single second, but we are glad to come home. I have a new job to sink my teeth into and my gorgeous boyfriend here has a last-minute NYADA audition to ace!" Kurt explained and grinned at Blaine. Burt watched the boys intently, aiming most of his attention to Kurt's hands, where he noticed there was not an engagement ring to be seen.

...

Blaine was in his and Kurt's room unpacking everyone's gifts while Kurt was talking to everyone else in the living area.

"London was crazy busy ALL THE TIME, just like here, so we kinda loved that! We saw Big Ben and went on the London Eye. We went to all the big museums and the aquarium and an open top bus tour! My hat blew away never to be seen again but it was worth it! Paris was romantic as hell, of course. The Eiffel Tower was amazing; we've got some great pictures. The food? Not so good, but we got by. Greece was boiling every minute of every day so we spent a lot of time having fun on the beach, scuba diving for turtles and all that. Plus, we went to Olympia and saw all those statues and whatever. I've never taken so many photos; I can't wait to show you all! I've got this adorable one of Blaine copying one of the statues' pose as my screensaver!" Kurt said excitedly.

"That's a lot of information that I didn't care about." Santana said bluntly.

"I'd love to do all that stuff but I'm against the idea of statues, so...oh well." Brittany said, leaving everyone confused.

"I WANNA SEE THE PHOTOS!" Rachel shouted, making Sam chuckle.

"...OKAY!" Kurt squealed and took the camera out of the small bag wrapped around his neck. Everyone gathered round while Burt snuck off to Kurt and Blaine's room, where he watched Blaine unpack for a moment.

"So, did you have a good time?" Burt asked. Blaine faced Burt.

"Oh yeah, best few weeks of my life. I loved every moment. Oh, the memories!" Blaine smiled.

"...And you didn't...?"

"...Propose? No. Look, I thought about it time and time again and there were plenty of right times, but...we'd just gotten back together and I don't wanna add any pressure where it's not needed. Getting engaged right now isn't the right path for us. Thank you for the ring, and I will use it one day, I promise, but just not yet. But it is beautiful." Blaine said.

"It really is. And obviously you have my permission to propose." Burt smiled and hugged Blaine.

"It's good to see you." Burt whispered.

"You too." Blaine smiled.

...

Two days later, Kurt and Blaine woke up and were extremely nervous. Kurt was starting at Vogue full-time, while Blaine had his NYADA audition that would see him enrolled immediately the following week.

They both forced down breakfast, during which Blaine noticed Kurt was by far the most nervous of the two. He decided he needed to get Kurt sorted before worrying about himself.

"You're gonna be fine." Blaine said as Rachel, Sam and Santana joined them at the table.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know why I'm this nervous. I feel like I'm under so much pressure to do well. Did I make the right choice? Is this really the right path for me?" Kurt questioned. Everyone nodded.

"Of course it is; you were born to do this fashion stuff." Sam said.

"Trouty Mouth's right, Hummel. Let's be honest, there isn't much you are good at, but you excel at anything to do with clothing. Well, that's what Vogue say. I think most of your clothes look like reindeer and unicorn crap." Santana said.

"...Thank you, Santana..."

"ANYWAY, ignore her! Kurt, you were meant to work at Vogue; it's time to fulfil your destiny. This is the right path for you to go down, and however much you may doubt it just know we're all here for you." Rachel said.

"You're not alone. Ever." Blaine added.

"...And we're gonna prove it." Rachel said and closed her eyes, obviously preparing to sing. Sam sat down to listen as Santana rolled her eyes and walked off. Rachel started to sing.

"_Mother cannot guide you__  
__Now you're on your own__  
__Only me beside you__  
__Still, you're not alone__  
__No one is alone, truly__  
__No one is alone."_

Blaine joined in with Rachel.

_"Sometimes people leave you__  
__Halfway through the wood__  
__Others may deceive you__  
__You decide what's good__  
__You decide alone__  
__But no one is alone__  
__(I wish)__  
__I know..._

_Mother isn't here now__  
__(Wrong things, right things)__  
__Who knows what she'd say?__  
__(Who can say what's true?)__  
__Nothing's quite so clear now__  
__(Do things, fight things)__  
__Feel you've lost your way?__  
__(You decide, but)__  
__You are not alone_

_Believe me__  
__No one is alone (No one is alone)__  
__Believe me__  
__Truly."_

Kurt smiled slightly as he joined in with Blaine singing with him.

_"You move just a finger__  
__Say the slightest word__  
__(Something's bound to linger__  
__Be heard)__  
__No one acts alone__  
__(Careful)__  
__No one is alone."_

The three all sang together.

_"People make mistakes__  
__Fathers__  
__Mothers__  
__People make mistakes_

_Holding to (their own)__  
__Thinking (they're alone)_

_Honor their mistakes (Fight for their mistakes)__  
__Everybody makes__  
__One another's terrible mistakes__  
__Witches can be right__  
__Giants can be good__  
__You decide what's right__  
__You decide what's good__  
__Just remember (Just remember)_

_Someone is on your side (Our side) (Our side)_

_Someone else is not__  
__Someone else is not_

_While we're seeing our side__  
__Maybe we forgot_

_They are not alone (They are not alone)__  
__No one is alone (No one is alone)."_

Kurt sang.

_"Hard to see the light now..."_

Rachel sang.

_"Just don't let it go..."_

The three sang together again.

_"Things will come out right now__  
__We can make it so..."_

Rachel sang with Blaine backing her up as the song ended.

_"Someone is on your side (Someone is on your side)__  
__No one is alone."_

Kurt smiled at his best friend and boyfriend and held them both tight.

"I love you guys."

...

Kurt sat in his new office and couldn't stop smiling as he looked around.

_This is MINE._

Isabelle walked in and smiled at him.

"How's my favourite colleague on his first day as a full-time worker?" She asked.

"I'm just signing off some designs from people applying for apprenticeships. I have a say in who we select; I'm replacing myself! I can't believe how far I've come here in a few years." Kurt said.

"Well, you've worked hard and found a clear path of what you wanted to do with your life. You followed it and you made the right choice. All of this, everything you see around you...you've earned it, honey. And it seems things with Blaine are going well." Isabelle said.

"Why would you say that?" Kurt asked.

"Your eyes. You're happier than I've ever seen you." Isabelle replied.

"Well, for once, everything's going right. Nothing is holding me back or worrying me in this moment. I'm sure I'll get stressed at the workload and angry at people who forget to do something for me and explode after a hard week...but I know I'll never stop loving being here. I'll never stop loving here and now, and that's what important. That's how I know this is my path. And I'm just starting walking along it." Kurt explained.

"Well, have a good walk." Isabelle smiled and walked out with a little wave. Kurt spun himself around and around in his chair with a little chuckle before returning to the work on his desk.

_This is my WORK. I WORK here. I love this._

Kurt knew Vogue was the right path for him, and he was determined to have one hell of a journey down it.

...

Blaine waited outside one of NYADA's many rooms nervously waiting for Carmen to summon him in for his audition. His phone buzzed and he smiled at the various texts he'd received.

'_Break a leg! –Sam'_

'_Remember: breathe, focus, cry. Works every time xx –Rachel'_

'_Good luck. Don't faint. If you do, make sure someone films it. x –Santana'_

'_Remembered it was your audition today. Break a leg, Anderson! Xx –Mercedes'_

'_Break a leg today, Blainey days! xxx –Tina'_

'_Good luck, kiddo. You'll be amazing. –Burt'_

'_Smash it, old chap! –Adam'_

'_Santana, I'm lost. Come and get me! –Brittany'_

'_Rock it, dude! Break a leg. –Artie'_

'_Break a leg, sweetie. Be amazing as always; love you to the moon and back! K xxx'_

"Blaine Anderson." A woman said as she opened the door by Blaine. He took a deep breath and walked in. He saw Carmen sat on a desk before him as the other woman left the room.

"I've been waiting all day for this, Mr Anderson. You have quite the story." Carmen said.

"...I guess I do." Blaine said.

"You've applied and successfully got in before, but...personal issues got in the way. I've been briefed on everything that you went through and I must say...you have a lot of respect from me to pick yourself back up so magnificently." Carmen smiled.

"Wow. Thank you, Miss Tibedeux." Blaine smiled.

"And you're song choice interests me. It's not commonly done, despite it being a Queen song. Why did you choose it?" Carmen questioned.

"Well, I'm a huge Queen fan and this is one of my favourite songs of theirs. Plus, after everything I've been through I want to honour my friends. I know I wouldn't still be here without them; I love them all. And my boyfriend, of course. I owe my life to all of them." Blaine said. Carmen nodded.

"Yes, Mr Hummel did have a lot of nice things to say about you. Well, good luck...whenever you're ready..." Carmen initiated. Blaine took another breath before turning to the band next to him and nodding. The song started and Blaine began to sing.

"_Ooh you make me live__  
__Whatever this world can give to me__  
__It's you, you're all I see__  
__Ooh you make me live now honey__  
__Ooh you make me live..._

_Oh you're the best friend that I ever had__  
__I've been with you such a long time__  
__You're my sunshine and I want you to know__  
__That my feelings are true__  
__I really love you__  
__Oh you're my best friend_

_Ooh you make me live__  
__Ooh I've been wandering round__  
__Back to you__  
__In rain or shine__  
__You've stood by me girl__  
__I'm happy at home__  
__You're my best friend_

_Ooh you make me live__  
__Whenever this world is cruel to me__  
__I got you to help me forgive__  
__Ooh you make me live now honey__  
__Ooh you make me live_

_Oh, you're the first one__  
__When things turn out bad__  
__You know I'll never be lonely__  
__You're my only one__  
__And I love the things__  
__I really love the things that you do__  
__Oh, you're my best friend_

_Ooo you make me live, live, live, live...__  
__I'm happy..._

_You're my best friend, oh__  
__Oh, you're my best friend__  
__Ooh you make me live__  
__Ooh, you're my best friend_

_Oh, oh,__  
__Oh, oh,__  
__Oh, oh, you make me live!"_

As the song ended, Carmen smiled.

...

Blaine returned home to find Kurt and the others staring at him.

"Hi." Blaine said.

"Well?" Sam asked. Blaine put is bag down and grinned.

"Say hello to NYADA's latest student, starting next week." Blaine said. Everyone stood up and cheered as Kurt hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you." Kurt whispered to him. Rachel approached him next.

"Did you breathe?" Rachel asked.

"Yes."

"Did you focus?"

"Yes."

"Did you cry?"

"...A little bit, yeah."

Rachel paused before opening her arms and hugged Blaine.

"I have nothing more to teach you." She said emotionally. Blaine laughed; knowing that NYADA was the right path for him to take now his life was back on track and better than ever.

...

That night, Kurt and Blaine snuggled up in bed, both happy with how their days had gone.

"So, was Vogue good?" Blaine asked.

"Oh yeah; I made the right choice. This is my path." Kurt smiled.

"NYADA is mine." Blaine added.

"And our paths are running alongside each other again after so many years, and one day they'll merge into one. You're stuck with me, Anderson." Kurt chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Blaine smiled as Kurt kissed him and turned off the light.

...

**NEXT TIME…**

"**Funny Girl is returning to Broadway...with open auditions."**

**Kurt had never been so ill before.**

"**_Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need."_**

**It was the first time Blaine had wanted to kill Kurt.**

...

**A/N: Hey guys! Season 5 is here! BIG things are happening this season, including the 100th episode (CRAZY!) and more! I can't wait for you to see what happens in this and the upcoming sixth season. The sixth season, just like Glee (*sob*) will be the last. I've LOVED writing this series and I hope you've loved reading it, but all good things come to end. Plus, this time next year I should be going to university so I want to wrap up the stories of these glorious characters. Thank you for sticking with the story! Big love to you all :D**


	2. OUR JOURNEY

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 5, Episode 2: OUR JOURNEY**

**2/13: When Kurt falls ill, Blaine dedicates his time to looking after him. Meanwhile, Rachel learns of the chance for her to star on Broadway in her dream role, and seeks advice from those closest to her.**

"Guys! GUYS!" Rachel screamed as she ran into the apartment. An annoyed Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Sam all walked into the living area where she stood excitedly.

"You okay? You look a bit pale." Blaine whispered to Kurt, who nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm always pale." Kurt said unconvincingly.

"What is it, Berry? I've got more important things to do than listen to you talk, like organise a desk or restyle my hair." Santana snapped.

"Funny Girl is returning to Broadway...with open auditions." Rachel said with a straight, serious face.

"What?" Blaine asked, shocked and happy.

"Isn't that, like, the musical you love most and your dream role?" Sam asked.

"Yes Samuel, it is! And I could audition for the lead role of Fanny Bryce, the role I've always wanted to play; the role I was BORN TO PLAY!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Then audition for it. Simples." Santana said.

"I don't know. Am I ready?" Rachel asked.

"You've been ready since you were two." Sam smiled. Rachel smiled back.

"What do you think, Kurt? Gosh, Kurt, you don't look well." Rachel said, suddenly concerned. Everyone stared at Kurt, making him feel uncomfortable. Blaine but his arm around Kurt and his other hand on his forehead.

"Baby, you're boiling. You're sick; go lie down, I'll call Isabelle and get you the day off." Blaine said comfortingly.

"That's very sweet, but I can't miss work. Anyway, I'm fine. I just need the toilet." Kurt said and walked into the bathroom. The group couldn't describe the sound they heard seconds later when Kurt started throwing up into the toilet.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Kurt had never been so ill before.

He was lying in bed with tissues spread everywhere, almost covering the entirety of the floor around him. He could barely move and any sudden movement made him want to throw up again. However, Blaine had given him orders to stay in bed, much to his annoyance, but he couldn't leave if he wanted to. He NEVER got sick, with made him very grumpy indeed. Blaine walked in with a bowl of soup and placed it gently on Kurt's lap.

"There you go. I made it specially. You can have that and Sam's gone to the shop to get you some Ben and Jerry's. And I called Isabelle; she said take as long as you need off." Blaine explained.

"Good, but I'll be fine tomorrow." Kurt said before bursting into a coughing fit.

"I doubt it; I've never seen you like this." Blaine commented.

"That's because I NEVER GET SICK! I bet it was that guy who sneezed on me in the subway the other day. That jerk." Kurt said spitefully.

"Maybe it was. Now then, try and eat some of this." Blaine said, pointing at the soup. Kurt stared at the soup and then at Blaine.

"Go on then. It won't lift itself." Kurt snapped. Blaine sighed and picked up the spoon, scooping up some soup.

"Of course, _love of my life_." Blaine said sarcastically as he poured soup into Kurt's mouth.

"I'm allowed to be a bitch, I'm sick. And Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah?"

"This soup tastes like crap." Kurt snapped.

"You like it when you're not sick." Blaine returned.

"Well, dear, I AM sick. I'll just wait for the ice cream." Kurt said and sat back in the bed.

"Okay...anything else you want?" Blaine asked.

"The new Vogue is out today, and I need a new hot water bottle; mine broke. Can you go and get me the same one I had before?" Kurt asked.

"But Kurt, they only sell it in the store on the other side of the town." Blaine protested.

"But I NEEEEEEED it. Sam's out, Rachel's still deciding over this Funny Girl thing and we both know Santana will say no." Kurt pleaded. Blaine sighed again.

"...Okay, fine. Whatever you need." Blaine said and stood up.

"Blaine, wait." Kurt said. Blaine smiled as he turned around, expecting Kurt to thank him.

"Try and be quick."

Blaine forced a smile and walked out. It was the first time Blaine had wanted to kill Kurt.

...

Rachel was sat in the living room watching Funny Girl with a bored Santana when Sam walked out of Kurt's room with ice cream down his face and shirt.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"I told him Blaine wasn't back yet and he threw the ice cream at me. _Really hard_." Sam said, trying to hide how much it had hurt him. Rachel giggled before pausing the TV and grabbing Sam's hand, leading her into his room.

"Let's get you cleaned up. Take off your shirt." Rachel said and Sam obeyed. Rachel briefly looked at his muscular chest as he handed the shirt to her. She wiped the remaining ice cream off his face with the shirt before throwing it to one side.

"Done." Rachel smiled.

"Thanks." Sam replied as he pulled another shirt out of his drawer and put it on.

"Do you think I should go for the audition?" Rachel asked.

"Hell yeah! Rachel, you are the most talented girl I know, and you would so get that part! It's your dream, how could you turn that down? This is the journey you've always wanted to go on, and we'll all join you on it. You're AMAZING, and now you have the chance to show the whole world, not just the Glee club and NYADA students." Sam explained.

"That's true. Thanks, Sam." Rachel said and hugged him. They walked out and saw Santana smiling at them.

"Wanky." She whispered.

"Be quiet, Santana." Rachel replied.

"Santana, you think Rachel should audition, right?" Sam asked.

"...Yeah. This is your dream, Rachel, and you'd be stupid to not at least have a crack at it. I'm sure you'd get it. You suck at so much, but you make up for all that for being such a goddam awesome singer, and I will never admit to saying that." Santana smiled and Rachel laughed.

"Thank you, Santana, coming from you that means a lot. That's it, now I have to sing and get some early practice in." Rachel said.

"What if Kurt's asleep?" Sam asked.

"He threw ice cream over you." Rachel said.

"...Good point. Be as loud as you can." Sam replied.

"Okay, I might as well join in. Then I don't have to watch this crap." Santana said, pointing to the TV. Rachel tried to ignore Santana's comment as Santana began to sing.

"_Many years I have waited__  
__For a gift like yours to appear__  
__Why, I predict the Wizard__  
__Could make you his__  
__Magic grand vizier!__  
__My dear, my dear__  
__I'll write at once to the Wizard__  
__Tell him of you in advance__  
__With a talent like yours, dear__  
__There is a defin-ish chance__  
__If you work as you should__  
__You'll be making good..."_

Rachel smiled as she began to sing.

_"Did that really just happen?__  
__Have I actually understood?__  
__This weird quirk I try__  
__To suppress or hide__  
__Is a talent that could__  
__Help me meet the Wizard__  
__If I make good__  
__So I'll make good:_

_When I meet the Wizard__  
__Once I prove my worth__  
__And then I meet the Wizard__  
__What I've waited for since: since birth!__  
__And with all his Wizard wisdom__  
__By my looks, he won't be blinded__  
__Do you think the Wizard is dumb?__  
__Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?__  
__No! He'll say to me,__  
__"I see who you truly are -__  
__A girl on whom I can rely!"__  
__And that's how we'll begin__  
__The Wizard and I:_

_Once I'm with the Wizard__  
__My whole life will change__  
__'Cause once you're with the Wizard__  
__No one thinks you're strange!__  
__No father is not proud of you,__  
__No sister acts ashamed__  
__And all of Oz has to love you__  
__When by the Wizard you're acclaimed__  
__And this gift - or this curse -__  
__I have inside__  
__Maybe at last, I'll know why__  
__When we are hand and hand -__  
__The Wizard and I!_

_And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba,__  
__A girl who is so superior__  
__Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside__  
__Have a matching exterior?__  
__And since folks here to an absurd degree__  
__Seem fixated on your verdigris__  
__Would it be all right by you__  
__If I de-greenify you?"_

_And though of course__  
__That's not important to me__  
__"All right, why not?" I'll reply__  
__Oh, what a pair we'll be__  
__The Wizard and I:__  
__Yes, what a pair we'll be__  
__The Wizard and:_

_Unlimited__  
__My future is unlimited__  
__And I've just had a vision__  
__Almost like a prophecy__  
__I know - it sounds truly crazy__  
__And true, the vision's hazy__  
__But I swear, someday there'll be__  
__A celebration throughout Oz__  
__That's all to do with me!_

_And I'll stand there with the Wizard__  
__Feeling things I've never felt__  
__And though I'd never show it__  
__I'll be so happy, I could melt!__  
__And so it will be__  
__For the rest of my life__  
__And I'll want nothing else__  
__Till I die__  
__Held in such high esteem__  
__When people see me, they will scream__  
__For half of Oz's fav'rite team:__  
__The Wizard__  
__And I!"_

The three laughed together as the song ended before Kurt's voice interrupted them.

"Rachel? Sam? Santana? HEELLLOOO? Is Blaine back yet? WHERE IS HE?" Kurt shouted. Everyone look at each other in silence.

"Quick, pretend you're dead." Santana whispered.

...

Blaine finally arrived home and saw everyone sat in silence on the sofa.

"What are you doing?" Blaine whispered.

"We don't want to anger the monster you call your boyfriend." Sam replied.

"He's out of control. He's a bigger diva than ever!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Well...here we go." Blaine whispered and walked in. He immediately saw Kurt staring at him with his arms folded. Blaine handed Kurt the magazine and the pre-heated water bottle.

"Ta da! Enjoy." Blaine said.

"You took your time." Kurt said.

"Kurt, I love you more than life itself, but right now I wanna beat you with that magazine and smother you with the water bottle." Blaine said before looking around.

"Why's there a trail of ice cream along the floor?" Blaine asked.

"Ask Sam. His face attracts ice cream tubs." Kurt said.

"Kurt...I'm SO glad you're not ill that often because I have NEVER seen anyone be meaner than you're being. We're helping you." Blaine said.

"I know, I know, but I HATE being sick and it makes me grumpy." Kurt explained. Blaine sat on the side of the bed.

"...Rachel's gonna audition for Funny Girl." Blaine said.

"That's good." Kurt whispered as he opened the Vogue magazine.

"...Okay, it's getting late. You read the magazine and go to bed, okay? I'll bunk with Sam or sleep on the sofa. Goodnight! Love you! Feel better!" Blaine said.

"Blaine, don't go! Don't leave me. Stay." Kurt pleaded.

"I can't."

"Yes you can! I can't really sleep without you nearby; climb it the bed, it's comfy." Kurt said.

"I would baby, you know I want to, but I can't risk getting sick." Blaine said.

"Fine...one kiss?" Kurt asked.

"My previous statement also applies." Blaine said.

"Fine...well, can you sleep on the floor? I don't wanna spend the night without you."

"...Okay." Blaine said and Kurt smiled as Blaine sat on the floor. Kurt put the magazine down and got comfy as he closed his eyes.

"Sing to me. Your voice is so dreamy it can send me off, in a good way." Kurt said.

"For you, anything. We're always in this together from now on, you and me, no matter how hard it gets. We're travelling down this road together now. This is our journey." Blaine replied. Kurt smiled again as Blaine started to sing.

"_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand__  
__But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man__  
__These nights never seem to go to plan__  
__I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?__  
__'Cause you're all I need__  
__This ain't love, it's clear to see__  
__But darling, stay with me_

_Why am I so emotional?__  
__No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control__  
__And deep down I know this never works__  
__But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?__  
__'Cause you're all I need__  
__This ain't love, it's clear to see__  
__But darling, stay with me_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?__  
__'Cause you're all I need__  
__This ain't love, it's clear to see__  
__But darling, stay with me_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?__  
__'Cause you're all I need__  
__This ain't love, it's clear to see__  
__But darling, stay with me."_

Blaine finished singing and saw Kurt was fast asleep. He smiled and gently kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Kurt."

He grabbed the pillow Kurt wasn't lying on and placed it on the floor. He made himself comfy and took one last look at his finally peaceful boyfriend as he turned off the light.

...

The next morning, Blaine was shaken awake. He opened his eyes and saw Kurt smiling at him.

"You're so cute, sleeping on the floor for me." Kurt said.

"I know." Blaine said as he sat up.

"How're you feeling?" Blaine asked.

"Better, but not quite there. I should be okay tomorrow. Thank you for everything you've done; I know I'm a grumpy git when I'm sick, but that's just me. Now I love you even more." Kurt said and Blaine smiled before going into a coughing fit. He calmed down and saw a guilty look on Kurt's face.

"Oh, crap." Blaine said.

"Sorry." Kurt said as Blaine sat next to him on the bed.

"At least I won't abuse Sam with ice cream." Blaine said as he coughed again and Kurt laughed.

"You know, there is one positive." Kurt said.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sick and you're sick. The damage has been done...and _everyone's still asleep_." Kurt said VERY suggestively. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt passionately.

"I bloody love you." Blaine growled as he jumped on top of Kurt, who pulled the bed sheets over the two of them as they laughed.

...

**NEXT TIME…**

"**This is Sam's time to shine."**

**Kurt was gobsmacked at Santana and Brittany's revelation.**

"**_Girls on film..."_**

**Kurt could see Sam was finally believing in himself.**

...

**A/N: Hey guys! If you haven't already, please check out the poll on my profile and vote for what songs YOU want to see featured in the 100th episode (only 10 episodes away!). Thanks!**


	3. THE TIME OF EVANS

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 5, Episode 3: THE TIME OF EVANS**

**3/13: When Sam secures a huge photoshoot deal he is elated and finally begins to believe in himself. Meanwhile, Santana and Brittany confide in Kurt and Blaine about a decision that would change everything.**

Kurt and the others followed Sam through a long corridor approaching a large blue set of double doors. Sam had managed to get everyone permission to watch his latest photoshoot, as they had all been curious to get a better glimpse into Sam's life. As they reached the door Sam turned and faced everyone.

"Okay, be civil and calm and PLEASE don't embarrass me." Sam stated.

"Who would possibly do that?" Santana teased.

"Seriously, this is a big deal. This company which I can't even disclose to you guys the identity of is HUGE. If I do well today who knows? They could want me back for more. Rachel's done this before, so just follow her lead. Let's do this." Sam said and opened the doors.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

As Sam had a few shots taken as he showed off an expensive looking watch on his wrist to the camera, the rest of the group stood in the back corner of the room and looked around in awe.

"This is just great!" Blaine said.

"I know! Oh, I can SMELL the showbiz!" Rachel exclaimed.

"If Sam gets to keep that watch I'm so pawning it." Santana snapped.

"Okay, let's do some shots on the move. Sam, you sing right?" The photographer asked. Sam nodded.

"Cool, well just walk around and pose while you sing a song of your choice and we'll get some action shots." The photographer said and Sam nodded before moving to a stereo in the corner of the room. After a while music started playing and Sam started stripping off some of his clothes while keeping the watch on display as he moved around the room and sang.

"_See them walking hand in hand across the bridge at midnight__  
__Heads turning as the lights flashin' out, it's so bright__  
__Then walk right out to the four line track__  
__There's a camera rollin' on her back, on her back__  
__And I sense the rhythm hummin' in a frenzy all the way down her spine_

_Girls on film, girls on film__  
__Girls on film, girls on film_

_Lipstick cherry all over the lens as she's falling__  
__In miles of sharp blue water comin' in where she lies__  
__The diving man's comin' up for air__  
__'Cause the crowd all love pulling Dolly by the hair, by the hair__  
__And she wonders how she ever got here as she goes under again_

_Girls on film (Two minutes later) Girls on film__  
__Girls on film (Got your picture) Girls on film_

_Wider baby, smiling, you just made a million__  
__Fuses pumping live, heat twisting out on a wire__  
__Take one last glimpse into the night__  
__I'm touching close, I'm holding bright__  
__Holding tight__  
__Give me shudders in a whisper take me up till I'm shooting a star_

_Girls on film (She's more than a lady) Girls on film__  
__Girls on film (Two minutes later) Girls on film__  
__Girls on film (See you together) Girls on film__  
__(Yeah) Girls on film."_

The song ended and the room filled with applause.

"Okay, great job everyone! Sam, there's someone who wants to talk to you." The photographer said and pointed to a man in a suit in the corner of the room. Sam put his clothes back on as he walked up to him.

"I wonder what that's about..." Kurt wondered.

...

"NO WAY? THAT'S INCREDIBLE!" Kurt exclaimed and hugged a beaming Sam back at the apartment, as all the way back he'd refused to tell anyone what the suited man wanted.

"Yep! He's the head of the company and he offered me a permanent photoshoot contract with them. He wants me to be one of the faces of the company's branding! For each new product released I do a photoshoot for it! Plus, the pay is AMAZING! This is a dream come true! I never thought I'd ever make it, and so many people told me I wouldn't and it's a tough business and demanding to keep up appearances...literally...but I've done it. This is amazing. I'll have billboards and everything!" Sam explained. Everyone clapped and cheered as Rachel hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you!" Rachel shouted. Blaine hugged Sam next and patted him on the back.

"What a day to be me!" Sam added.

"Yeah, this day is yours, Trouty Mouth, so how do you wanna celebrate?" Santana asked.

"Let's just hang out. I wanna spend time with the people dearest to me; I'm gonna visit mom and dad this weekend and tell them then." Sam explained.

"Well, a mini celebration it is! This is Sam's time to shine." Blaine said. Santana's phone buzzed and she looked distracted as she read her text.

"You okay?" Kurt asked her. She nodded.

"Fine. Brittany's coming over later and we have some stuff to discuss." Santana explained.

"I still can't believe this is happening. This is my dream coming true in front of me; I finally worked hard enough. I did this. Me! Sam Evans with the low IQ and the huge mouth...I did it." Sam smiled. Kurt could see Sam was finally believing in himself. That made him, and everyone who cared about Sam, very happy.

...

Later that night, Rachel and Sam were dancing together after having a little too much alcohol while Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany were sat at the table in the kitchen area.

"So, are you really okay with us drinking and having alcohol around?" Santana asked Blaine.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm not as fragile as I was; I haven't had alcohol for a long time, nor will I have it again. I don't have any reason for it anymore. I've grown a lot stronger over it and I can control myself, so don't worry." Blaine explained with a smile.

"So, what's up? You two seem distant." Kurt commented, looking at the two girls. They looked at each other and Brittany nodded.

"Okay, we weren't going to say anything yet but we've made a decision that's gonna change things." Santana said.

"A lot." Brittany added.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"...We're gonna move in together. We're looking for apartments now as Britt hates her accommodation and it's time we did something more adult with our relationship. And when the time comes, I'll be moving out." Santana explained. Kurt was gobsmacked at Santana and Brittany's revelation.

"YOU'RE MOVING OUT?" Rachel exclaimed from the other side of the room.

"How did you even hear that?" Brittany asked.

"I've tuned my ears into hearing Santana's voice from many different tones and volumes after years of torment. Her voice imprinted into my very soul." Rachel said.

"I can't believe you're gonna move out soon." Sam said.

"Well, we don't know when exactly yet. It could take ages to find a place we can afford." Brittany said as Rachel and Sam walked over to them.

"And I need to say now how much I should thank you for letting me stay here for this long anyway, and I truly appreciate it; you're all really good friends and important people in my life. And when I leave I'll probably still be around here most of the time anyways." Santana said tearfully.

"...I'm gonna miss you when you go." Rachel admitted and hugged Santana and Brittany in turn.

"But, congrats." Blaine smiled. The group all formed a tight hug.

"Let's show them our support." Sam said to Blaine, who nodded and sat at the piano and started to play. Everyone gathered around as Blaine began to sing.

"_Huh-uh, aha, mhm__  
__Anthony works in the grocery store__  
__Savin' his pennies for someday__  
__Mama Leone left a note on the door__  
__She said, 'Sonny, move out to the country'."_

Sam and Blaine sang together.

"_Oh, but workin' too hard can give you__  
__A heart attack, tack, tack, tack, tack__  
__You oughta know by now__  
__You oughta know by now."_

Blaine sang again.

_"Who needs a house out in Hackensack?__  
__Is that all you get for your money?"_

Sam sang again.

_"And it seems such a waste of time__  
__If that's what it's all about..."_

The boys sang together.

_"Mama, if that's movin' up then I'm movin' out__  
__Ooh, I'm movin' out."_

Blaine sang.

_"Mhm, oh-oh, aha, oh-oh__  
__Sergeant O'Leary is walkin' the beat__  
__At night he becomes a bartender..."_

Sam and Blaine sang.

_"He works at Mister Cacciatore's down on Sullivan Street__  
__Across from the medical centre._

_Yeah, he's tradin' in his Chevy for a Cadillac, ac, ac, ac, ac__  
__You oughta know by now (You oughta know by now)."_

Blaine sang.

_"And if he can't drive__  
__With a broken back__  
__At least he can polish the fenders."_

Sam sang.

_"And it seems such a waste of time__  
__If that's what it's all about."_

The boys sang together.

"_Mama, if that's movin' up then I'm movin' out__  
__Ooh, I'm movin' out__  
__Oh-oh, Yeah! I'm movin' out_

_You should never argue with a crazy mind, mind, mind, mind__  
__You oughta know by now (You oughta know by now)."_

Blaine sang once more.

_"You can pay Uncle Sam with the overtime__  
__Is that all you get for your money?_

_And if that's what you have in mind..."_

Sam sang again.

"_Yeah, if that's what you're all about..."_

The boys sang together once more.

_"Good luck movin' up cause I'm..."_

Sam sang.

_"Yeah, if that's what you have in mind."_

Blaine sang.

_"Yeah, if that's what you're all about."_

The boys sang.

_"Good luck movin' up cause I'm movin' out__  
__Ooh, I'm movin' out."_

Blaine sang.

_"Oh-mhm, Yeah, yeah__  
__I'm movin' out!"_

The song ended and the whole group hugged again, laughing together.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss this." An emotional Kurt said.

"Well, let's savour the time we have left. And after that...everything changes." Santana said.

"But thanks for your support, it means so much." Brittany smiled.

...

"Well, I have to go back to the studio for another photoshoot for...you know, that company...that company that I'm the face of...'cause I'm awesome." Sam smiled as he walked out the apartment the next morning. Rachel laughed.

"I'm so happy for him." Rachel said and everyone nodded in agreement. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smiled. Kurt was happy that, while everything would soon be changing in the apartment and the lives of his friends were changing too, the changes were positive for what seemed like the first time in forever.

And that, Kurt found, was good. Very good.

...

**NEXT TIME…**

"**DO YOU KNOW ME AT ALL?"**

**Rachel's audition had arrived.**

"**_I say love, it is a flower..."_**

**Kurt was shocked by his lack of knowledge.**

...

**A/N: Hey guys! If you haven't already, please check out the poll on my profile and vote for what songs YOU want to see featured in the 100th episode. The poll closes on September 18th! Thanks!**

**Also, follow me at ComicKid99 on Twitter for news and updates :)**


	4. GETTING TO KNOW YOU

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 5, Episode 4: GETTING TO KNOW YOU**

**4/13: Rachel's 'Funny Girl' audition finally arrives, but will she be able to scoop the role of her dreams? Meanwhile, after a talk with Sam, Kurt begins to question just how well he knows his roommates.**

"Rachel, I'm trying to eat my breakfast in peace. Would you please, for ONE MINUTE, just STOP SINGING?" Santana demanded as she sat at the dining table.

"Santana, my Funny Girl audition is TODAY! I can't fall at the last hurdle! It has to go PERFECTLY." Rachel replied enthusiastically.

"You have to give her this one, Santana." Blaine said. Santana huffed as she returned to her breakfast.

"I'm counting the days till I move out." Santana said.

"You'll miss us really!" Kurt said and Santana pulled a small smile.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Rachel's audition had arrived.

Kurt and the others stood outside the audition hall with a nervous Rachel. She hugged everyone in turn, ending with Kurt.

"Show them who you truly are, and be amazing as always. You've got this." Kurt whispered supportively and Rachel nodded, mouthing 'thank you' silently as she squeezed Kurt's hand and entered the building.

"She'll be fine." Sam said softly. Everyone nodded as they turned and walked away.

...

"When you're ready, Rachel." A woman sat in the middle of a panel of official looking men and women said. All of their eyes were fixated on Rachel, who took a deep breath and smiled as she thought of Kurt's words, turned to the band nearby and closed her eyes as she sang.

"_Some say love, it is a river__  
__That drowns the tender reed__  
__Some say love, it is a razor__  
__That leaves your soul to bleed_

_Some say love, it is a hunger__  
__An endless aching need__  
__I say love, it is a flower__  
__And you its only seed_

_It's the heart afraid of breaking__  
__That never, never learns to dance__  
__It's the dream afraid of waking__  
__That never, never takes the chance_

_It's the one who won't be taken__  
__Who cannot seem to give__  
__And the soul afraid of dying__  
__That never, never learns to live_

_When the night has been too lonely__  
__And the road has been too long__  
__And you think that love is only__  
__For the lucky, the lucky and the strong_

_Just remember in the winter__  
__Far beneath the bitter snows__  
__Lies the seed that with the sun's love__  
__In the spring becomes the rose."_

As the song ended, everyone sat in silence for a moment. Rachel smiled at the panel before holding her 'Finn' necklace. She smiled.

...

Kurt was shocked by his lack of knowledge.

He had been talking with Sam back at the apartment as Blaine went at NYADA and Santana had a shift at the diner, and after Kurt had forgotten Sam's birthday in a passing comment, he had come to realise that he didn't know very much at all about Sam.

"DO YOU KNOW ME AT ALL?" Sam asked.

"Of course! I guess I didn't realise that I didn't know the little details that I should. Your birthday, your favourite colour, if you've had any pets..." Kurt began.

"Do you know anyone else's 'little details' in this apartment? I imagine you know Blaine like the back of your hand, but do you know Santana's birthday? Rachel's favourite book? I do." Sam said. In that moment, Kurt found he couldn't answer Sam's questions.

"Oh my god...I don't know my roommates! Of course I know all there is to know about Blaine Devon Anderson and I know a fair bit about Rachel but I guess I've never had enough time alone to bond with you and Santana to learn the details." Kurt explained.

"Well, let's make a promise to make time. We're gonna be living together for who knows how long in the greatest city on Earth, plus we went to school together for years. We should be close." Sam said. Kurt nodded and the two shook hands.

...

As Blaine returned home from NYADA, he heard laughter from inside the apartment and slid the door open to see Kurt, Sam and Santana all sat around the sofa laughing. Sam had many cards in his hands with his handwriting all over them as Kurt was sat up straight, intently looking at Sam as Santana giggled.

"I'm sorry; 'Trouty Mouth' gets me every time!" Santana laughed. Blaine sat on the floor in front of Santana.

"What's this?" Blaine asked.

"I've spent a day taking a class in the life and times of Sam Evans and Santana Lopez. Now I'm being tested." Kurt explained.

"Okay, next question...what colour did Santana dye her hair when she was fourteen?" Sam asked, reading from a card.

"TRICK QUESTION! She didn't dye her hair until she was FIFTEEN! And at fifteen she died it blue." Kurt said. Sam smiled, satisfied as Santana cursed.

"Damn, I thought that one would get you, Lady Hummel." Santana said.

"Nope! I'm an expert at getting to know you now!" Kurt smiled.

"Okay...what was my favourite toy when I was five and what did I call it?" Sam asked.

"A stuffed toy of a tiger called Tiger." Kurt stated. Sam nodded.

"You called the tiger...Tiger?" Santana asked, laughing again.

"I thought you had to just name it what it was!" Sam laughed. The group laughed with him as Kurt stood up and put a CD in the player.

"Well, I clearly know my stuff now, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get to know you well. But now it's time to celebrate this new bond with a song..." Kurt said and pressed play and started to sing.

"_As a teacher I've been learning -__  
__You'll forgive me if I boast -__  
__And I've now become an expert,__  
__On the subject I like most."_

Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Sam sang together.

_"Getting to know you,__  
__Getting to know all about you.__  
__Getting to like you,__  
__Getting to hope you like me._

_Getting to know you,__  
__Putting it my way,__  
__But nicely,__  
__You are precisely,__  
__My cup of tea."_

Santana sang.

_"Getting to know you,__  
__Getting to know all about you."_

Blaine sang.

"_Getting to like you,__  
__Getting to hope you like me."_

Sam sang.

_"Getting to know you,__  
__Putting it my way,__  
__But nicely,__  
__You are precisely..."_

Kurt sang again.

_"My cup of tea."_

They all sang together.

_"Getting to know you,__  
__Getting to feel free and easy__  
__When I am with you,__  
__Getting to know what to say_

_Haven't you noticed__  
__Suddenly I'm bright and breezy?__  
__Because of all the beautiful and new__  
__Things I'm learning about you__  
__Day by day._

_Getting to know you,__  
__Getting to feel free and easy__  
__When I am with you,__  
__Getting to know what to say_

_Haven't you noticed__  
__Suddenly I'm bright and breezy?__  
__Because of all the beautiful and new__  
__Things I'm learning about you__  
__Day...by...day."_

The song finished as Sam and Santana trapped Kurt in a hug as Rachel slid open the door. Everyone looked at her and stood up.

"Well? How did it go? You've been gone for hours!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I just went for a walk while they deliberated." Rachel said.

"And?" Sam asked.

"...I got a callback! I GOT A CALLBACK!" Rachel squealed and everyone cheered and hugged her individually. Kurt held Rachel tight.

"I'm so proud of you." Kurt whispered. Rachel smiled at him.

"Look at you, living the dream." Blaine smiled.

"I can't believe this! This could actually happen for me!" Rachel said excitedly.

...

That night, Kurt and Blaine were cuddled up in bed.

"I'm so happy for Rachel." Blaine said. Kurt nodded.

"I know; I think this is gonna be the big break she deserves." Kurt added. They kissed goodnight and as Kurt drifted off to sleep, he was happy knowing that his friend could live her dream and that he'd gotten to know his friends better than ever before. Life was good.

...

Rachel sat on her bed with her phone in her hands, smiling at a text she had received so long ago but never deleted.

'_Reminder in advance: book me a ticket for your opening night! –Finn'_

A tear fell down Rachel's cheek as she smiled at the message. She knew deep down in her heart that if she has an opening night, Finn Hudson will be there somehow.

...

**NEXT TIME…**

"**WHY CAN'T I SLEEP?"**

**The dawn was breaking, and everyone was still awake.**

"**_I'm walking on sunshine..."_**

**Kurt couldn't believe his eyes.**

...

**A/N: Hey guys! If you haven't already, please check out the poll on my profile and vote for what songs YOU want to see featured in the 100th episode. The poll closes on September 18th! Thanks!**

**Also, follow me at ComicKid99 on Twitter for news and updates :)**


	5. THE SLEEPLESS CITY

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 5, Episode 5: THE SLEEPLESS CITY**

**5/13: It's a normal night in New York City except one thing; no one can seem to get to sleep. Everyone gathers together and talk as dawn breaks, leading some people to reveal their darkest secrets.**

2:03 AM.

Kurt was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He's been lying there for about three hours already, hoping to drift off at any second. He was having one of those nights where it seemed impossible to get to sleep, no matter how much you wanted to. Kurt looked next to him and saw Blaine lying on his side. Kurt lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm awake too. I've been pretending to sleep to try and get off. It's weird that you have to pretend to sleep before you actually can, huh?" Blaine said. Kurt sighed, turned the light on and sat up.

"It's just one of those nights, huh? I wonder if anyone else is having trouble drifting off...?" Kurt said.

"WHY CAN'T I SLEEP?" Rachel's voice screamed from across the apartment. Blaine faced Kurt.

"Well, that answers your question."

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

The dawn was breaking, and everyone was still awake. All of them gathered in the living room.

"I'm too tired to insult anyone or anything yet I still can't sleep. This angers me." Santana said, resting her head on Sam's shoulder for support.

"This is ridiculous! Why do nights like these even happen? What's the point?" Rachel asked angrily.

"I don't know. I hate them. When I was homeless it happened most nights." Sam said.

"Well, let's not let this get us down! Let's just survive the night any way we can. Maybe we can sing an upbeat song that will tire us out?" Kurt suggested and moved to the CD player before playing one of the most frantic and upbeat songs he could think of. He started to sing along to the loud music.

"_I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure__  
__And I just can't wait till the day, when you knock on my door."_

Rachel smiled and joined in.

"_Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down__  
__'cause I just can't wait till you write me, you're coming around."_

The whole group sang loudly.

_"I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)__  
__I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)__  
__I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)__  
__And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now__  
__And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now__  
__All right now yeah! (HEY!)"_

Santana sang.

"_I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true__  
__And I don't wanna spend all of my life just waiting for you (just waiting for you)."_

Kurt sang again.

"_Now I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no, no, no__  
__Baby I just want you back and I want you to stay."_

Blaine and Sam sang together.

_"Walking on sunshine__  
__Walking on sunshine_

_I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real__  
__I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real."_

The whole group sang together.

_"I'm on sunshine baby yeah__  
__I'm on sunshine baby yeah_

_I'm walking on sunshine whoa__  
__I'm walking on sunshine whoa__  
__I'm walking on sunshine whoa__  
__And don't it feel good hey alright now__  
__And don't it feel good hey alright now__  
__And don't it feel good hey alright now__  
__And don't it feel good hey alright now__  
__I'm walking on sunshine__  
__I'm walking on sunshine__  
__I'm walking on sunshine__  
__I'm walking on sunshine__  
__I'm walking on sunshine..."_

The song faded out and everyone collapsed onto the sofa and nearby chairs.

"Wow. I truly am exhausted!" Sam commented.

"Yeah, I can definitely sleep now." Kurt said and everyone nodded.

...

2:47 AM.

Everyone was still awake. Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. As he sat on the sofa he witnessed Rachel and Santana sat next to each other in silence, something he never thought he'd see.

"We need something to pass the time." Blaine said.

"Agreed. Should we just talk?" Sam asked. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, let's make it interesting to pass the time. Who has a deep, dark secret to share?" Santana asked as she stood up. Everyone was silent.

"Come on, open up! Let me get the ball rolling...when I was seven my Abuela wouldn't let me have a chocolate bar so I fed her fish to the cat on purpose." Santana admitted. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"WHAT?" Sam asked.

"It was a dark day." Santana said. Everyone burst into a fit of laughter.

...

3:04 AM.

"You ate your own shoe laces?" Blaine asked, shocked to his core. Rachel and Santana couldn't control their laughter as Sam turned bright red.

"My friend told me strawberry laces looked like shoe laces and were just flavoured..." Sam said as the laughter increased.

...

3:32 AM.

"So I told Figgins that Sandy Ryerson touched the boy inappropriately, which got him fired and meant Mr Schue started Glee club with all of us." Rachel admitted.

"You sneaky bitch." Santana snapped.

...

3:35 AM.

"I was the one who told Burt to give Kurt 'The Talk'..." Blaine explained. Kurt's face grew redder as everyone else chuckled.

"That is SO embarrassing!" Sam said.

"WANKY!"

...

3:46 AM.

"I stole a girl's scarf when I was thirteen because she wouldn't tell me where she got it from." Kurt said sheepishly. The whole group laughed so much they all fell off their chairs. While they all looked back on the night in the future wishing they had just managed to get to sleep without any trouble, no one could say they regretted what happened. Kurt was happy to have learned something new about all of his friends and loved ones, something he could reminisce with them one day when they were old and grey. By the time Rachel had finally fallen asleep, the group were still chatting and remembering. When Sam nodded off on the couch, Kurt and Blaine were making out while Santana moaned as she watched in disgust. Eventually, Kurt also fell asleep at 5:50 AM with a smile on his face.

...

The next morning, Kurt and the others woke up to the sound of Blaine playing a guitar and singing.

"_How do you rate the morning sun?__  
__After a long and sleepless night__  
__How many stars would you give to the moon__  
__Do you see those stars from where you are?__  
__Shine on the lost and loneliest__  
__The ones who can't get over it."_

Santana then sang as everyone else rubbed their eyes to fully wake up.

_"You always wanted more than life__  
__But now you don't have the appetite__  
__In a message to the troubadour__  
__The world don't love you anymore__  
__Tell me how do you rate the morning sun?"_

Blaine and Santana sang together.

_"Stuck inside the rainbow years__  
__And you could happen to me__  
__'Cause I've been close to where you are__  
__I drove to places you have seen__  
__It all seems so familiar__  
__Like they'd been sent to kill ya."_

Blaine sang again.

_"It doesn't take an astronaut__  
__To float in the space is just a thought__  
__The morning brings a mystery__  
__The evening makes it history__  
__Tell me how do you rate the morning sun?"_

Santana sang.

_"And the village drunk__  
__Sadly passed away__  
__It was a shame__  
__I never knew his name__  
__I wonder if he sat there every morning__  
__And watched the sun rise."_

The two sang together.

_"How do you rate the morning sun?__  
__It was just too heavy for me__  
__And all I wanted was the world__  
__If you are the starlet in the sun__  
__Don't go wasting your time__  
__'Cause there is no finish line_

_And you don't see anything__  
__Not even love, not anything__  
__The night can take the man from you__  
__A sense of wonder overdue__  
__The morning brings a mystery__  
__The evening makes it history__  
__Who am I to rate the morning sun?"_

The song ended and Kurt, Rachel and Sam applauded.

"Did you two stay up all night?" Kurt asked.

"Yep. We may have drawn on you Sam...sorry." Blaine said and Santana smiled.

"We were gonna wake you up with song in about an hour but we got bored and tired of waiting." Santana said.

"You know what? Despite still being physically exhausted...I'm pretty glad we all shared some secrets last night. It was a lot of fun." Kurt said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It was pretty fun..." Rachel admitted.

"Maybe we should do it again sometime?" Sam suggested.

"Oh god no!"

"Don't even say that!

"That must never happen again."

"I had a horrible time."

The group all started laughing again, and while Kurt agreed he wouldn't want another sleepless night again anytime soon, it was undeniably an evening he wouldn't be forgetting.

...

**NEXT TIME…**

"**So? Did you get the part?"**

**Kurt smiled at the huge grins on the faces of everyone around him.**

"**_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be..."_**

**Mercedes had never looked better.**

...

**A/N: Hey guys! The 100th episode poll is closed. Thanks to everyone who voted!**

**Also, follow me at ComicKid99 on Twitter for news and updates :)**


	6. THE NEXT BIG THING

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 5, Episode 6: THE NEXT BIG THING**

**6/13: When Mercedes turns up and reveals some fantastic news, everyone seems to have their own luck career wise. Meanwhile, Rachel's big moment arrives, but has she secured the role on Broadway she's always desired?**

"SHE'S HERE!" Kurt squealed with delight as he heard on a knock on the door. He slid it open and Mercedes smiled as she appeared in everyone's line of sight and hugged Kurt tight.

"'Cedes!" Santana said and rushed over to hug her.

"Hey guys! Let's get the party started!" Mercedes declared and everyone cheered. Kurt looked at his friend with a huge grin on his face. Mercedes had never looked better. She'd called the previous day saying she wanted to tell them something in person, leaving everyone nervous and excited. Kurt was dying to find out what could be so important.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

"So, what's this big news?" Sam asked as everyone settled down in the living area.

"Well...I've had so many meetings with managers and agents and whatever...I've got a deal to make an album. An amateur one, but an album nonetheless!" Mercedes revealed and everyone excitedly hugged and kissed her.

"I'm so proud of you! I knew you'd make it!" Kurt yelled.

"Thank you! I can't believe this is actually happening!" Mercedes said happily.

"Okay, we'll have dinner to celebrate! I'll cook and we can have a huge group party. Alcohol is even allowed, but obviously I won't be having any." Blaine explained. Everyone grew instantly excited. Kurt smiled at the huge grins on the faces of everyone around him.

...

Blaine and Sam walked back to the apartment after leaving Kurt and the girls alone to catch up.

"So Carmen Tibedeux personally gave me praise in front of the whole class! NYADA is going SO well for me! I really love it there." Blaine said.

"That's great, dude. I had another photoshoot the other day and they were telling me about how their sales had gone up since I started being the face of the company. It feels really good to hear stuff like that after so long of people doubting me and me doubting myself." Sam explained.

"Look at us, doing well in the Big Apple! We've come a long way from McKinley." Blaine smiled.

"I know. We should celebrate." Sam said, spotting a group of dancers listening to a stereo as they walked into Times Square. The boys approached them as a new song began playing and the group began dancing. A crowd gathered as Blaine and Sam looked at each other and smiled. Blaine began to sing.

"_I had a dream so big and loud__  
__I jumped so high, I touched the clouds__  
__Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh__  
__(Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh)__  
__I stretched my hands out to the sky__  
__We danced with monsters through the night__  
__Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh__  
__(Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh)_

_I'm never gonna look back (Woah)__  
__I'm never gonna give it up (No)."_

The two boys sang together.

_"Please don't wake me now."_

Sam sang.

"_Two, three, four..."_

The boys sang again.

_"This is gonna be the best day of my life__  
__My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe__  
__This is gonna be the best day of my life__  
__My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe."_

Sam sang.

"_I howled at the moon with friends__  
__And then the sun came crashing in__  
__Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh__  
__(Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh)__  
__But all the possibilities__  
__No limits, just epiphanies__  
__Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh__  
__(Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh)."_

The two boys sang again.

_"I'm never gonna look back (Woah)__  
__I'm never gonna give it up (No)__  
__Just don't wake me now_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life__  
__My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe__  
__This is gonna be the best day of my life__  
__My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe_

_I hear it calling outside my window__  
__I feel it in my soul (Soul)__  
__The stars were burning so bright__  
__The sun was out 'til midnight__  
__I say we lose control (Control)_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life__  
__My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe__  
__This is gonna be the best day of my life__  
__My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe."_

Blaine sang a line with Sam backing up.

_"This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be__  
__(This is gonna be) (The best day of my life)__  
__(My li-i-i-i-i-ii-ife) Everything is looking up, everybody up now."_

The boys sang together.

_"This is gonna be the best day of my life__  
__My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe."_

The crowd cheered as the song ended and Blaine and Sam hugged.

"We're gonna be the next big thing in everything we do, all of us. I can feel it." Sam smiled.

...

"Isabelle loved my pitch yesterday, and said in front of EVERYONE that I was a huge asset to the company. It feels so good to be appreciated!" Kurt told everyone excitedly. Mercedes grinned at Kurt's words while Santana paid casual attention. Rachel, however, was fixated on her phone that was lying on the table in front of her.

"Well, Brittany recently got a place as a teaching assistant for an all-dancing version of the Brownies. She seems to enjoy it and it gets a bit of money to save for our new place. Plus, I helped them secure a venue by calling so many different places and the woman in charge said I had a knack for it, so I'm thinking of pursuing work in being a personal planner or something at the same time as my dance classes at NYADA." Santana explained. Kurt and Mercedes looked impressed.

"Wow, Santana, that's a pretty grown up occupation, too! It's great that you're getting some idea of what path you want to take." Mercedes said. Kurt nodded before noticing Rachel.

"Rachel, I always expected the only time you wouldn't talk would be the moment you died. What's up?" Kurt asked.

"I'm supposed to be hearing back about Funny Girl any time now. Hopefully all of your successes will rub off on me." Rachel said nervously.

"Don't worry, Rachel, I bet you nailed it. That part is so yours." Mercedes said encouragingly.

"Well, let's show our confidence in a song." Santana suggested and put a CD into the player before starting to sing.

"_Woke up in London yesterday__  
__Found myself in the city near Piccadilly__  
__Don't really know how I got here__  
__I got some pictures on my phone."_

Mercedes sang.

_"New names and numbers that I don't know__  
__Address to places like Abbey Road__  
__Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want__  
__We're young enough to say."_

Kurt, Santana and Mercedes sang together.

_"Oh, this has gotta be the good life__  
__This has gotta be the good life__  
__This could really be a good life, good life."_

Kurt then sang, taking Rachel's hand.

_"Say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"__  
__Like this city is on fire tonight__  
__This could really be a good life, a good, good life."_

Rachel smiled and sang.

_"To my friends in New York, I say hello__  
__My friends in L.A. they don't know__  
__Where I've been for the past few years or so__  
__Paris to China to Colorado_

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out__  
__Sometimes there's trouble that don't work now__  
__We all got our stories, but please tell me__  
__What there is to complain about?"_

Kurt and Santana sang.

_"When you're happy like a fool, let it take you over__  
__When everything is out you gotta take it in."_

The four of them all sang together, taking each other's hands supportively.

_"Oh, this has gotta be the good life__  
__This has gotta be the good life__  
__This could really be a good life, good life_

_I say, oh, got this feeling that you can't fight__  
__Like this city is on fire tonight__  
__This could really be a good life, a good, good life__  
__Oh, a good, good life, yeah_

_Hopelessly__  
__I feel like there might be something that I'll miss__  
__Hopelessly__  
__I feel like the window closes oh so quick_

_Hopelessly__  
__I'm taking a mental picture of you now__  
__'Cause hopelessly__  
__The hope is we have so much to feel good about_

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life__  
__This has gotta be the good life__  
__This could really be a good life, good life__  
__Say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"__  
__Like this city is on fire tonight__  
__This could really be a good life, a good, good life__  
__Oh yeah, good, good life, good life, oh, this is..."_

Rachel sang.

_"Listen,__  
__To my friends in New York, I say hello__  
__My friends in L.A. they don't know__  
__Where I've been for the past few years or so__  
__Paris to China to Colorado."_

Kurt and Mercedes sang.

_"Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out__  
__Sometimes there's trouble that don't work now__  
__We all got our stories but please tell me__  
__What there is to complain about?"_

Everyone gathered around Rachel and hugged her as the song ended.

"Thank you, guys." Rachel said happily as Blaine and Sam entered.

"Hey, did they call yet?" Sam asked Rachel, who shook her head.

"Nope. Maybe it just wasn't the time for me to embrace my inner Barbra. I bet they cast the one who came in after me...you all think MY nose is big! Maybe I won't even get a 'you tried' phone call at all. If they're gonna phone, JUST PHONE ALREADY!" Rachel exclaimed.

At that moment, her phone began vibrating.

"Woah, Berry, I don't want any more of that voodoo crap, okay?" Santana said. Rachel looked at her phone and grew more nervous than ever.

"It's them. Oh my god, it's them." Rachel whispered.

"Answer it!" Kurt said. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, okay! I'll take it in my room! Wish me luck!" Rachel said as she picked up her phone and ran into her room, everyone wishing her luck as she did so.

"Wow, this could turn out to be one hell of a day!" Mercedes said.

"I hope she gets it. She's had a rough time of it in the past few years. We all have. We deserve to finally be doing well." Blaine said.

"Yeah, I want her to get the part too. Then I won't have to see her as much." Santana said.

"Come on Santana, we know you two are best friends really." Sam said.

"Uh, fine. But I miss the times when I couldn't give two poops about ANY of you. It was just me, Britt Britt and my milkshakes. That was all I needed. But now I kinda like having friends. What the hell happened to me?" Santana asked. Kurt took her hand.

"You grew up." Kurt said and smiled. Santana smiled back.

"Touch me without permission again and I'll break you."

Suddenly, Rachel walked out of her room, staring at her phone. Everyone stood up and faced her.

"So? Did you get the part?" Kurt asked. Rachel was silent.

"Rachel? Tell us!" Mercedes shouted. Still silence.

"Berry, I swear to god just spit it out or I'll-"

"-I got it."

Everyone stood in silence for a moment as smiles grew on every one of their faces.

"WHAT?" Kurt screamed excitedly.

"I GOT THE PART! I'M FANNY BRYCE!" Rachel screamed at the top of her voice. Everyone exploded into a state of happiness as Rachel leaped onto Sam, who swirled her around as everyone laughed, clapped and cheered. Rachel then hugged Kurt.

"I did it. I actually did it." Rachel whispered.

"I'm so proud of you. Finn would be too." Kurt said tearfully.

"I know. My dream has come true! I can't believe this. And I know I couldn't have done it without you, Kurt. You will always be my best friend." Rachel smiled.

"And you'll always be mine." Kurt emotionally said back.

"Well this calls for one hell of a celebration!" Blaine said.

"Oh, HELL TO THE YES!" Mercedes shouted as she hugged Rachel.

...

Later that night, the music of The Beatles filled the room along with a mix of joy and laughter at the fact that Rachel's dream was finally coming true. A new song started and the group happily gathered together on the sofa and sang along.

"_When I find myself in times of trouble__  
__Mother Mary comes to me__  
__Speaking words of wisdom, let it be."_

Santana then sang.

_"And in my hour of darkness__  
__She is standing right in front of me__  
__Speaking words of wisdom, let it be."_

Rachel sang again.

_"Let it be, let it be__  
__Let it be, let it be."_

The two girls sang together.

_"Whisper words of wisdom__  
__Let it be."_

Mercedes sang.

_"And when the broken hearted people__  
__Living in the world agree..."_

Mercedes and Blaine sang together.

_"There will be an answer__  
__Let it be."_

Sam sang.

_"For though they may be parted__  
__There is still a chance that they will see..."_

Sam and Mercedes sag together.

_"There will be an answer__  
__Let it be, hee, Oooh."_

The whole group sang together.

_"Let it be, let it be__  
__Let it be, yeah, let it be__  
__There will be an answer__  
__Let it be__  
__Let it be, let it be__  
__Let it be, yeah, let it be__  
__Whisper words of wisdom__  
__Let it be, hee_

_Uhhhhhh__  
__Ahhhhhh_

_Let it be, let it be__  
__Let it be, yeah, let it be__  
__Whisper words of wisdom__  
__Let it be, hee..."_

Kurt began to sing as he raised a glass to Rachel, who smiled.

_"And when the night is cloudy__  
__There is still a light that shines on me__  
__Shine until tomorrow__  
__Let it be."_

Blaine sang.

_"I wake up to the sound of music,__  
__Mother Mary comes to me..."_

The two boys sang together as Kurt settled down on Blaine's lap.

_"Speaking words of wisdom__  
__Let it be, hee..."_

The whole group sang together again.

_Let it be, let it be__  
__Let it be, yeah, let it be__  
__Oh, there will be an answer__  
__Let it be_

_Let it be, let it be__  
__Let it be, let it be_

_There will be an answer__  
__Let it be, hee (Let it be, let it be!)__  
__Let it be, let it be__  
__Let it be, yeah, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom__  
__Let it be, hee..."_

Everyone formed a group hug around Rachel, hopeful for the future. Maybe they might all just be the next big thing after all.

...

**NEXT TIME…**

"**I think it's time you both came clean."**

**Kurt was scared that the 'honeymoon phase' was long gone for them.**

"**_Nobody said it was easy..."_**

**The group were proud of their effort.**

...

**A/N: Follow me at ComicKid99 on Twitter for news and updates :)**


	7. MOMENTS

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 5, Episode 7: MOMENTS**

**7/13: As Sam and Rachel finally begin to deal with their feelings for each other, Kurt and Blaine are worried that the 'honeymoon phase' of their relationship is long gone. Meanwhile, the group all come together to make a scrapbook of their favourite memories.**

"Okay everyone, gather round!" Kurt declared one afternoon as Blaine, Rachel, Santana and Sam all joined Kurt, who was holding a large book, on the sofa. Kurt placed the book on the table.

"This is a scrapbook. I want us to fill it together with all our favourite memories." Kurt explained.

"Um...why?" Santana asked.

"Because, I've been feeling lately that everything's gonna change soon. I mean, it's Rachel and Santana's graduation from NYADA this year, Santana and Brittany are getting their own place, Sam's got a proper modelling contract, I'm at Vogue and Blaine's finally settled in his education. Who knows what's gonna happen in the next few months or years? I just want to seize the chance to savour all these good times while they're still happening. I want these amazing moments to live with us forever." Kurt said.

"Well, I'm sure we all have plenty of photos to use and we can leave space for more. I'm sure Kurt would like to stick them in himself as he has an undiagnosed but evident minor case of OCD." Rachel said and Kurt reluctantly nodded before grinning at his friends.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Kurt was sat at the table sticking picture after picture into the album, a huge smile on his face as he looked at the photos and was filled with happy memories. One of his favourites was a picture of Rachel and Blaine at the top of the Statue of Liberty; Kurt remembered how Rachel had burst into song as they reached the top and Blaine joined in, leading to the two spontaneously dancing.

It was moments like those that made Kurt truly appreciate his life and everything he had. He looked to see Blaine and Santana laughing at a 'Friends' rerun on TV and smiled. His attention then turned to the kitchen area, where Sam and Rachel where giggling as they were frying various foods. Rachel put her hands over Sam's eyes to distract him as she laughed, and Kurt smiled again. The two had been sharing even more moments recently, and Kurt knew that Rachel was ready to be happy with someone again. He looked back and saw Blaine and Santana were knowingly watching the pair as well. The three looked at each other and nodded.

...

Blaine and Santana had taken Sam out for the day to talk to him about his feelings for Rachel, leaving Kurt to talk to Rachel at the diner. Gunther let Rachel have a small break and she sat down with Kurt, looking puzzled.

"I don't know why you took a day off at Vogue to stare at me while I work all day." Rachel said.

"I think it's time you both came clean." Kurt said.

"Who?"

"You and Sam." Kurt said. Rachel grew serious.

"...There's nothing going on between me and Sam." Rachel said. Kurt took her hands.

"Do you want something to?" Kurt asked. Rachel took a moment to herself.

"I...I think so." Rachel admitted.

"And that's okay. More than okay. I know Finn will always be a part of you and you don't have to stop loving him, but he'd want you to move forward and he's been gone for a year and a half now. I think you're ready to move on; you have all these moments with Sam and-"

"-I know, Kurt. And I love how it feels in those moments; I've missed feeling that way about a guy. Yeah, I miss Finn more than anything but I _really_ like Sam. He's been so good to me ever since he got here, and I love that about him. He's an amazing guy. I've been waiting and waiting for the moment when I feel like I can move on...and I think that time has come." Rachel smiled, a tear falling down her cheek.

"You're so brave, you know." Kurt smiled, growing teary himself. Rachel kissed Kurt's hand and stood up, smiling at Gunther and taking to the stage as music started playing. Rachel sang.

"_What if I told you__  
__It was all meant to be__  
__Would you believe me,__  
__Would you agree__  
__It's almost that feelin'__  
__That we've met before__  
__So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy__  
__When I tell you love has come and now..._

_A moment like this__  
__Some people wait a lifetime,__  
__For a moment like this__  
__Some people search forever,__  
__For that one special kiss__  
__Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me__  
__Some people wait a lifetime,__  
__For a moment like this_

_Everything changes__  
__But beauty remains__  
__Something so tender__  
__I can't explain__  
__Well I maybe dreamin'__  
__But 'till I awake__  
__Can we make this dream last forever__  
__And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_For a moment like this__  
__Some people wait a lifetime,__  
__For a moment like this__  
__Some people search forever,__  
__For that one special kiss__  
__Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me__  
__Some people wait a lifetime,__  
__For a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all__  
__I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall__  
__So let me tell you this...__  
__Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this__  
__Some people wait a lifetime,__  
__For a moment like this__  
__Some people search forever,__  
__For that one special kiss__  
__Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me__  
__Some people wait a lifetime,__  
__For a moment like this_

_Oh, like this oh, I can't believe it's happening to me._

_Some people wait a lifetime,__  
__For a moment like this._

_Oh, like this."_

The song ended and the diner filled with applause. Kurt stood and smiled at Rachel proudly as she looked up to the sky and smiled.

...

"He's gonna tell her how he feels." Santana told Kurt later that day as she flicked through the scrapbook so far. Rachel and Sam had gone into her room twenty minutes earlier, leaving the rest of the group nervously waiting outside. Blaine watched Kurt and noticed he was distracted.

"You okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt was worrying as he looked at Blaine, as per usual. Kurt was scared that the 'honeymoon phase' was long gone for them. He took Blaine's hand and led him out to the balcony.

"What is it?" Blaine asked now the boys were left alone.

"I've just been thinking about Rachel and Sam and how they're gonna enter the honeymoon phase, and I'm just scared about how long ago that was for us." Kurt sighed.

"I've been worrying about that too, and you know what?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at him.

"We're being ridiculous. Getting past the honeymoon phase and still being together and happier than ever shows how perfect we are for each other. It's still exciting for me, and you still surprise me every day and I love you more than I ever had. Is that how you feel?" Blaine said. Kurt smiled and nodded before kissing Blaine.

"No matter how lost I get you can always guide me home." Kurt said as he rested his head against Blaine's shoulder and the two boys looked out to the city view before them. After a while, Kurt began to sing to himself, making Blaine smile.

"_The power lines went out__  
__And I am all alone__  
__But I don't really care at all__  
__Not answering my phone..."_

Blaine then sang to himself.

_"All the games you played__  
__The promises you made__  
__Couldn't finish what you started__  
__Only darkness still remains."_

Kurt sang.

_"Lost sight__  
__Couldn't see..."_

The boys sang together.

"_When it was you and me__  
__Blow the candles out__  
__Looks like a solo tonight__  
__I'm beginning to see the light__  
__Blow the candles out__  
__Looks like a solo tonight__  
__But I think I'll be alright_

_Been black and blue before__  
__There's no need to explain__  
__I am not the jaded kind__  
__Playback's such a waste_

_You're invisible__  
__Invisible to me__  
__My wish is coming true__  
__Erase the memory of your face__  
__Lost sight__  
__Couldn't see__  
__When it was you and me__  
__Blow the candles out__  
__Looks like a solo tonight__  
__I'm beginning to see the light__  
__Blow the candles out__  
__Looks like a solo tonight__  
__But I think I'll be alright_

_One day__  
__You will wake up__  
__With nothing but your sorries__  
__And someday__  
__You will get back__  
__Everything you gave me__  
__Blow the candles out__  
__Looks like a solo tonight__  
__I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out (The candles out)__  
__Looks like a solo tonight (Solo tonight)..."_

Kurt and Blaine held hands, looked at each other, and smiled as they sang the final line together.

"_But I think I'll be alright."_

_..._

Rachel and Sam walked out of Rachel's room with smiles on their faces as the group turned to face them. Kurt smiled when he noticed the two were holding hands.

"So...we're gonna give things a try." Rachel smiled. Everyone smiled with her.

"We're taking it slow, and it might not be easy but...what in life is?" Sam said.

...

That night, music filled the apartment as the group sat and worked on their scrapbook. Sam started singing along first.

"_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry__  
__You don't know how lovely you are__  
__I had to find you, tell you I need you__  
__Tell you I set you apart..."_

Blaine sang.

_"Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions__  
__Oh let's go back to the start__  
__Running in circles, coming up tails__  
__Heads on a science apart..."_

Santana sang.

_"Nobody said it was easy."_

Blaine and Sam sang together.

_"It's such a shame for us to part."_

Santana sang again.

_"Nobody said it was easy."_

The two boys sang together again.

"_No one ever said it would be this hard__  
__Oh, take me back to the start."_

Kurt then sang with a smile.

_"I was just guessing at numbers and figures__  
__Pulling the puzzles apart."_

Rachel sang.

_"Questions of science, science and progress__  
__Do not speak as loud as my heart."_

Kurt and Blaine sang together as they linked hands.

_"But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me__  
__Oh and I rush to the start."_

Rachel and Sam smiled at each other as they sang.

_"Running in circles, chasing our tails__  
__Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy__  
__Oh it's such a shame for us to part__  
__Nobody said it was easy__  
__No one ever said it would be so hard__  
__I'm going back to the start."_

The whole group sang together.

_"Nobody said it was easy__  
__Nobody said it was easy__  
__Nobody said it was easy__  
__Nobody said it was easy..._

_Nobody said it was easy."_

As the song ended, Kurt stuck the final picture into the scrapbook, flicking through the empty pages left waiting to be filled by future moments.

"And here's to the next million pictures." Kurt smiled. The group were proud of their effort.

...

That night, everyone else was asleep as Sam crept out of his room and silently walked over to the scrapbook on the table. He turned to the very first page, which had luckily been left blank (Kurt didn't know exactly what to put there) and smiled as he pulled a picture of his own out of his wallet and carefully stuck it in place. He took a step back and smiled, made all the promises to the picture he needed to, and headed back to bed.

In the front of the album, Finn's smiling face was now where he belonged.

...

**NEXT TIME…**

"**Kurt...he's been attacked."**

**Blaine's heart broke at the sight of his boyfriend.**

"**_Not while I'm around..."_**

**Burt took his son's hand, holding back both heartbreak and anger.**

...

**A/N: This is one of my favourites! Follow me at ComicKid99 on Twitter for news and updates :)**


	8. SCARS

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 5, Episode 8: SCARS**

**8/13: The group are shocked when Kurt is the victim of a brutal attack, leaving him unconscious and covered in cuts and bruises. As everyone contemplates a life without Kurt around, Blaine is overcome with guilt over not protecting the one he loves.**

As Kurt sorted through his things on his desk at Vogue, he looked up to see Isabelle staring at him. She then looked at the clock on the wall and the darkness outside.

"I know, I know...I'm nearly done." Kurt said.

"Kurt, you got here an hour early and you said you were 'just finishing' two hours ago. You've worked hard enough; get back to your friends and rest!" Isabelle said.

"Okay! Okay!" Kurt exclaimed. Isabelle laughed and walked off.

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

Kurt walked out as his phone buzzed.

'_Cooked your favourite! Hurry up; missed you today xx –B'_

Kurt smiled as he read Blaine's message, but his thoughts were interrupted by the cries of a young man down a nearby alley. Kurt's heart started beating faster as he saw the man being kicked and beaten by two other men, dressed in black and laughing. Without thinking, Kurt ran up to the men and pushed the two thugs out of the way. The injured man got up and ran off, and before Kurt knew it he felt something hit the back of his head. He hit the ground with a loud thud, and the last thing he saw were the thugs running into a van as everything went black.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Blaine and the others were sat at the dinner table. Blaine kept trying to call Kurt to no avail and he grew increasingly worried.

"He'll just be working late again." Rachel said. Blaine nodded and went to put his phone away when it started ringing.

"That'll be him now!" Sam said as Blaine breathed a sigh of relief and answered.

"Hello? Yeah, that's me. Yeah. He's my boyfriend...he's...oh. Okay...yeah, of course...does he need anything or? Okay...um...I'll be there now...okay..." Blaine said in hushed tones. He slowly put his phone away and couldn't stop shaking.

"You okay?" Santana asked. Blaine took a while to answer, having to sit down.

"Kurt...he's been attacked." Blaine eventually whispered, shocked to his core. The room was dominated by silence.

...

The group quickly arrived at the hospital, where Dani and Brittany were waiting for them.

"How is he?" Blaine asked right away.

"We're not sure just yet." Dani said, taking Blaine's hand supportively.

"He's this way." Brittany said as she pointed down a corridor and linked her arm in an oddly quiet Santana's. As the group approached Kurt's room, it felt like the longest corridor in existence. Blaine's head filled with too many awful thoughts to contemplate as a tearful Rachel held Sam close to her. Finally they reached Kurt's room and saw him through the window.

Blaine's heart broke at the sight of his boyfriend. Kurt was lying on a bed covered in cuts and bruises all down his arms and some of his face. Blaine, however, was even more scared on the emotional scars that could have been caused. A huge feeling of guilt hung over Blaine; he should've walked Kurt home as it was so late and dark. It was his job to look after the one he loved, and Blaine felt like he had failed Kurt.

"You go in first. I'll call Burt." Sam said softly.

"Mercedes has got on the first train she could; she'll be here soon." Rachel added. Blaine nodded at the two, desperately trying to hold back tears, and slowly walked in the room as the group walked off to give him some privacy.

Blaine sat on the chair next to Kurt and stroked his hand, wishing he could feel the pain for him.

"Hey, you." Blaine whispered before the tears started to flow.

"Kurt, baby, please talk or something. Squeeze my hand. I can't stand seeing you like this; it feels so wrong. We've got so much to see and do, you and me, so you can't go and leave me now. You can't leave us now. Please stay with me." Blaine said through his streams of tears. He took a moment to get himself together.

"So...we're all here. Burt and Mercedes are on their way. Isabelle sends her love...what is happening here? Why you? Look at your beautiful face. New York isn't supposed to be like this." Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt's hand. He remembered Kurt liked to hear his voice; it soothed him. With that thought, Blaine sang to himself.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you__  
__Not while I'm around__  
__Nothing's gonna harm you__  
__No sir, not while I'm around__  
__Being close and being clever__  
__Ain't like being true__  
__I don't need to__  
__I would never__  
__Hide a thing from you__  
__Like some__  
__Demons'll charm you with a smile__  
__For a while__  
__But in time__  
__Nothing can harm young__  
__Not while I'm around_

_Nothing's gonna harm you__  
__Not while I'm around__  
__Nothing's gonna harm you__  
__No sir, not while I'm around."_

Outside, everyone else was gathered as Rachel sang quietly to herself.

_"Demons are prowling everywhere__  
__Nowadays."_

Blaine continued singing.

_"I'll send 'em howling__  
__I don't care, I've got ways."_

Mercedes arrived at the hospital and ran up to the group as she sang to herself.

_"No one's gonna hurt you__  
__No one's gonna dare__  
__Others can desert you__  
__Not to worry__  
__Whistle, I'll be there."_

Sam sang to himself.

_"Demons'll charm you with a smile__  
__For a while__  
__But in time__  
__Nothing can harm you__  
__Not while I'm around."_

Blaine finished singing as his voice started to break.

_"Being close and being clever__  
__Ain't like being true__  
__I don't need to, I would never__  
__Hide a thing from you__  
__Like some__  
__Demons'll charm you with a smile__  
__For a while__  
__But in time__  
__Nothing can harm you__  
__Not while I'm around."_

Blaine moved some hair out of Kurt's eye and gently kissed his forehead before breaking down.

"Please don't leave me. I love you."

...

A while later, Blaine was still with Kurt, but Burt had arrived and joined them. The rest of the group stayed outside, still in shock over what happened.

"If I ever find those guys, I swear to god..." Sam began.

"I just can't believe something like this could STILL happen. And to Kurt of all people." Santana added.

"I know it's morbid to think about it all but...I honestly couldn't picture my life without him around. It was hard enough with Finn, and I don't want to go through that again." Mercedes said, welling up.

"It won't come to that." Dani said reassuringly.

"It better not; I don't know if I could live my life without him. He's gonna be at my opening night and my wedding and when my kids are born...and I'm gonna be there for all of his big moments. It can't end here." Rachel said and broke down in Sam's arms.

...

Burt took his son's hand, holding back both heartbreak and anger.

"How could this happen? Everything was great. Look at him." Burt said, crying.

"I didn't look after him. I should've been there or done something or-"

"-Blaine. This was NOT your fault. Who could have possibly known this was going to happen? Please, you cannot blame yourself for this. You are an incredible guy for Kurt, and this was just a reminder that the world can be cruel, not all the people in it." Burt said. Blaine smiled through his pain and hugged Burt.

"He means so much to me." Blaine whispered.

"Me too. He's my world." Burt replied.

"Blaine, are you leaving me for my dad?" Joked a timid, rough sounding yet familiar voice. Blaine and Burt looked at the bed, where Kurt tried to see through his swollen eyes.

"Kurt?"

"I bet I look like E.T., huh?" Kurt moaned. Blaine cried tears of joy as he kissed Kurt.

"A very hot E.T." Blaine smiled.

...

It took a few weeks, but Kurt's injuries slowly got easier to manage and eventually were healing up very nicely, and Kurt was starting to feel like himself again. Two men were arrested a week after he left hospital in connection to another attack, and Kurt confirmed them as the men who attacked him. All had gone his way.

Everyone was gathered in the diner, where Kurt stood on the staging area proudly.

"Well, it's been a hectic few weeks, but I've made it through and I've realised just how much life means to me, and everyone in it. I love my life, I do, and I've been so incredibly lucky to have everyone to fill me with hope and light every single day. So, this is for us." Kurt smiled as music started playing. He sang along as everyone watched with proud smiles.

"_Good times and bum times, I've seen them all__  
__And my dear, I'm still here__  
__Plush velvet sometimes__  
__Sometimes just pretzels and beer, but I'm here_

_Oh, I've stuffed the dailies in my shoes__  
__Strummed ukuleles, I've sung the blues__  
__Seen all my dreams disappear, but I'm here__  
__I've slept in shanties, guest of the W.P.A., but I'm here__  
__I danced in my scanties__  
__Three bucks a night was the pay, but I'm here_

_Oh, I've stood on bread lines with the best__  
__Watched while the headlines did the rest__  
__In the depression was I depressed?__  
__Nowhere near, I met a big financier and I'm here_

_I've gotten through Herbert and J. Edgar Hoover__  
__Gee, that was fun and a half__  
__When you've been through Herbert and J. Edgar Hoover__  
__Anything else is a laugh_

_Oh, I've been through Reno, I've been through Beverly Hills, and I'm here_

_Reefers and vino, rest cures, religion, and pills, but I'm here__  
__I've been called a 'Pinko', commie tool, got through it stinko by my pool__  
__I should've gone to an acting school, well that seems clear__  
__Oh, still someone said, "She's sincere", so I'm here_

_Black sable one day, next day it goes into hock, but I'm here__  
__Top billing Monday, Tuesday, you're touring in stock, but I'm here__  
__First, you're another sloe-eyed vamp__  
__Then someone's mother, then you're camp__  
__And then you career from career... hey, to career__  
__I'm almost through my memoirs, and I'm here_

_I've gotten through, "Hey, lady, aren't you whoozis?__  
__Wow, what a looker you were"__  
__Or better yet, "Sorry, I thought you were whoozis__  
__Whatever happened to her?"_

_Good times and bum times, I've seen 'em all__  
__And I'm still here__  
__Plush velvet sometimes__  
__Sometimes just pretzels and beer, but I'm here_

_I've run the gamut, A to Z__  
__Three cheers and dammit, C'est la vie__  
__I got through all of last year, and I'm here__  
__Lord knows, at least I've been there, and I'm here__  
__Look who's here, I'm still here_

_Kurt Hummel is here__  
__Whoo, yeah!"_

Everyone applauded loudly as the song ended as Blaine hugged Kurt.

"I love you so much." Blaine said.

"I love you more." Kurt replied. Blaine smiled.

"Not possible. Especially after picturing life without you. I'm never wasting a second of us being together ever again." Blaine said, filled with meaning. The two boys kissed passionately, happy to still be together.

...

At the apartment Blaine was sat on the bed, deep in thought, staring at the engagement ring Burt gave him in his hands. Maybe the time was finally drawing near after all?

...

**NEXT TIME…**

"**This is Christmas, people, not Halloween!"**

**Everyone was fed up with Rachel's 'perfect Christmas'.**

"**_Make my wish come true..."_**

**Kurt was shocked at how cheery all the locals were.**

...

**A/N: Follow me at ComicKid99 on Twitter for news and updates :)**


	9. A VERY MERRY BERRY CHRISTMAS

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 5, Episode 9: A VERY MERRY BERRY CHRISTMAS**

**9/13: It's the holiday season once more but everyone is irritated when Rachel takes charge of all the celebrations. Meanwhile, Kurt is overwhelmed by the attention he gets from the community after he hands out his homemade cookies.**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Sam exclaimed on Christmas morning as everyone was still waking up. Rachel had spent the previous night sorting presents into piles (as usual) for each person and had made a checklist of everything needed for a 'perfect Christmas'.

Everyone was fed up with Rachel's 'perfect Christmas'.

For weeks she had been ordering everyone to do certain tasks and she had been taking control of the whole holiday season and making it her own. Kurt was irritated by Rachel quite often, but it was that Christmas that she was in danger of pushing everyone over the edge.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

"Okay, so we have a lot to do and we have to keep to the schedule for the day to have the best possible!" Rachel said.

"Okay, Rachel, you're getting way too caught up in this. Christmas is about relaxing and having fun! It's just our group and Mercedes this year; we don't need to plan anything like a complete freak. Let's just go with the flow. Hell, I don't think Jewish people even celebrate Christmas!" Santana snapped.

"That's not the point; I just want things to be perfect, and if we follow my schedule they will be! Trust me!" Rachel smiled. Everyone looked at each other nervously. At that moment, the apartment door slid open and Mercedes walked in with two huge cases.

"NOW it's Christmas!" Mercedes exclaimed and everyone rushed over to hug her, wishing her a Merry Christmas.

"Okay, okay...let's get Christmas day started! I wanna sing!" Mercedes said.

"I highly doubt that'll fit in Queen Rachel's schedule." Kurt said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Actually, Kurt, knowing my dear friend Mercedes as well as I do, I foresaw her need to sing on Christmas Day and have scheduled three minutes for just that. Take it away, 'Cedes." Rachel said, sticking her tongue out at Kurt as Mercedes rushed to the CD player and started to play a song. She sang along as she opened her cases and handed out her presents which everyone opened happily.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
__There is just one thing I need__  
__I don't care about the presents__  
__Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own__  
__More than you could ever know__  
__Make my wish come true...__  
__All I want for Christmas is you..._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
__There is just one thing I need__  
__Don't care about presents__  
__Underneath the Christmas tree__  
__I don't need to hang my stocking__  
__There up on the fireplace__  
__Santa Claus won't make me happy__  
__With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own__  
__More than you could ever know__  
__Make my wish come true__  
__All I want for Christmas is you_

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas__  
__I won't even wish for snow__  
__I just gonna keep on waiting__  
__Underneath the mistletoe__  
__I won't make a list and send it__  
__To the North Pole for Saint Nick__  
__I won't even stay awake to__  
__Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight__  
__Holding on to me so tight__  
__What more can I do?__  
__Baby, all I want for Christmas is you, you baby_

_Oh yeah, all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere__  
__And the sound of children's laughter fills the air__  
__And everyone is singing__  
__I hear those sleigh bells ringing__  
__Santa won't you bring me the one I really need__  
__Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
__This is all I'm asking for__  
__I just want to see baby__  
__Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want you for my own__  
__More than you could ever know__  
__Make my wish come true__  
__Baby, all I want for Christmas...is...you... (You, baby)__  
__You... (All I want for Christmas is you)__  
__Ohh, ohh... (All I want for Christmas is you, baby...)__  
__Ooh, ooh... (All I want for Christmas is you, baby...)__  
__(All I want for Christmas is you)__  
__All I want for Christmas is you."_

...

Kurt was shocked at how cheery all the locals were. He had spent the last two weeks making cookies and leaving them outside for the neighbours as a friendly holiday gesture, and he was overwhelmed by many notes and letters he received telling him how good they were. It had put him in an amazing mood, only making him enjoy Christmas even more. He decided that he would make one more batch and did so on Christmas Eve, but the final batch was only for him and his friends.

As Rachel and Sam laughed together as they finished cooking Christmas dinner, Kurt beamed as he proudly placed his plate of cookies on the dinner table as Blaine and Mercedes shared their awful cracker jokes with each other.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Blaine toasted as everyone began eating. After twenty minutes of eating and laughing, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Who is that? WHO INVITED SOMEONE WITHOUT TELLING! The SCHEDULE!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Calm down, crazy lady. No one invited anyone else. I'll see who it is." Kurt said and slid open the door, shocked when he saw a huge crowd of people before him. Everyone got up and stood behind Kurt.

"Um...Merry Christmas?" Kurt said, confused.

"You haven't put any cookies out recently." One man said.

"Well, yeah, they take a lot of work to make...it was just something to build up to the holidays." Kurt said.

"Well, they're very good...you NEED to make more." A woman added.

"Sorry, but they cost a lot to make...I'll make more next year." Kurt smiled. At that moment the crowd burst into a mass of anger and noise as they shouted and demanded more cookies.

"Weirdest Christmas ever." Sam whispered to Blaine.

"Hey! I'm NOT making any cookies for people who shout at me! Come back next year, if you're lucky!" Kurt said. The crowd erupted into even louder noise.

"GIVE US COOKIES RIGHT NOW!" A little boy said evilly.

"Make your own cookies, leave him alone! He's worked hard to please you all and THIS is how you're repaying him?" Blaine questioned.

"COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES!"

"Okay, time to kick some ass." Santana snapped, pushing Kurt out of the way and facing the crowd.

"SHUUUUUUTTT UUUUUPPPPPPPPP!" Santana screamed, forcing silence from the crowd.

"This is Christmas, people, not Halloween! You're desperately trying to get cookies like zombies looking for brains. Back off!" Santana exclaimed.

"You can't tell us what to do! Who do you think you are?" The little boy demanded.

"I think I'm a woman spending Christmas Day with her friends, unlike you idiots who are wasting CHRISTMAS DAY standing outside someone else's front door demanding cookies you could buy from the store and would probably taste better."

"Hey!" Kurt injected.

"Sorry, Hummel. Anyways, you're wasting your day and you should be ashamed of yourselves for picking on a timid boy who only wanted to make the holiday season enjoyable. You repay him by abusing him? SHAME on you all, SHAME! So you can all get lost and enjoy your Christmas dinner at your OWN HOMES. I know tramps less needing of food then you people! You ain't getting any cookies now or EVER! Merry Christmas! Bye now!" Santana said, and the crowd slowly scattered, muttering an occasional apology as they left. The little boy stood staring at Santana.

"I'm not leaving without any cookies. I'll get my new puppy to attack you." The boy said. Santana smiled and knelt to the boy's level.

"What kind of puppy?" Santana asked.

"Dalmatian."

"Okay, if you're still standing there thirty seconds from now, consider me Cruella De freakin' Ville." Santana snapped. The boy, terrified, rushed off. Santana grinned and turned back to the group.

"Kids. One of any reasons I love being a lesbian."

...

Following the cookie fiasco, Santana was celebrating victory by singing while the others all started cleaning up.

"_Santa baby,__  
__Slip a sable under the tree for me__  
__I've been an awful good girl__  
__Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby,__  
__An outer space convertible too, light blue__  
__I'll wait up for you, dear__  
__Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Think of all the fun I've missed__  
__Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed__  
__Next year I could be oh-so good__  
__If you check off my check off my Christmas list_

_Boo doop ee doo_

_Santa honey,__  
__I want a yacht and really that's not a lot__  
__I've been an angel all year__  
__Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa cutie,__  
__There's one thing I really do need,__  
__The deed to a platinum mine__  
__Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby,__  
__I'm filling my stocking with a duplex__  
__And checks, sign your 'X' on the line__  
__Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Come and trim my Christmas tree__  
__With some decorations bought at Tiffany's__  
__I really do believe in you__  
__Let's see if you believe in me_

_Boo doop ee doo_

_Santa baby forgot to mention one little thing,__  
__A ring__  
__I don't mean a phone_

_Santa baby and hurry down the chimney tonight,__  
__Hurry down the chimney tonight,__  
__Hurry down the chimney tonight."_

Santana joined the group as she finished singing, and rolled her eyes when she heard Rachel's moaning.

"The cookie incident has completely ruined the schedule! We won't even have time for charades! This is awful." Rachel groaned. Sam took her hand.

"No it's not. Christmas can never be awful. Why were you so caught up on the schedule thing anyway? You've were fine last Christmas."

"Yeah, but this is the first Christmas where there we no...well, 'grown ups' around. I know we're all grown up now but I still think of us as those little kids from McKinley. I just didn't want anything to go wrong because we didn't have Burt or my dads around to fix it." Rachel explained.

"Berry, you're such a dork. But I love you." Santana said, hugging Rachel.

"Rachel, we're in New York and we're all together. Christmas can't be better than this." Kurt smiled as he kissed Blaine.

"Now, how about we have a drink, burn that schedule, tell stories about stupid Christmas memories then watch the Doctor Who special?" Kurt suggested. Everyone nodded and laughed as they gathered in the living area. Kurt sat on Blaine's lap and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas, you." Blaine whispered.

"It is indeed." Kurt smiled.

...

**NEXT TIME…**

"**We're getting divorced."**

**Everyone was thinking hard about their futures.**

"**_Who are you now..."_**

**Kurt held a teary Blaine tight.**

...

**A/N: Follow me at ComicKid99 on Twitter for news and updates :)**


	10. WHO YOU ARE

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 5, Episode 10: WHO YOU ARE**

**10/13: After a serious talk with Burt, Kurt and the others start to seriously consider the direction in which they want to take their lives. Meanwhile, Blaine is shocked to find his father on his doorstep and discover that his parents are getting divorced.**

Burt was visiting, and the rest of the group had gone out to give him and Kurt time to catch up.

"So, how's it all going?" Burt asked as Kurt handed him a mug of tea.

"Great! Vogue is amazing as always, Blaine is perfect as ever, we had a brilliant Christmas and Rachel and Santana haven't even been fighting that much. I think it's because Santana's moving out in two weeks, and the peace between them is their way of admitting they'll miss each other." Kurt explained.

"Good, good. So, Vogue's still the lifelong dream, yeah?" Burt asked.

"I love it there, dad. I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon." Kurt said.

"I know, kiddo, it's just...I'm making sure you know what you might do if you did want to leave one day. You won't be there forever. Can you picture yourself in 20 years STILL working there?" Burt asked. Kurt suddenly paused.

"...I've never really thought about it like that." Kurt admitted.

"Hey, maybe you will. I've worked in the shop for most of my life and I still love it. You might do too. Hell, you almost certainly will, but it's just some food for thought, son. It won't hurt you to think that far ahead." Burt said and patted Kurt on the back. Kurt remained deep in thought.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Everyone was thinking hard about their futures.

Ever since Kurt had brought up his conversation with Burt after seeing him off, the whole group were trying to see what they'd be doing in decades to come.

"I've only thought of 'Funny Girl' for a few glorious years and that would be it...I have no idea what I'd do then. I even finish NYADA this year." Rachel admitted.

"My youth and abs won't last forever. Then I really am screwed. I guess I'd like to be a teacher or something...maybe..." Sam said.

"Well, my dance classes at NYADA end this year and then I'm stuck. I'm not even sure dancing is what I want to pursue anymore." Santana added.

"I'm still not sure what I'm gonna do after NYADA. I've still got two years to think about it, I guess. I wouldn't mind being a show choir director like Mr Schue." Blaine said.

"See? I've never really considered what I might want to do if I ever leave Vogue one day. The future seems so exciting until it starts happening, then it's petrifying." Kurt said nervously. Blaine took his hand and kissed it.

"Everything will work out. It always does." Sam said unconvincingly.

"The thing that scares me is no knowing who we're gonna be in a few years' time. Anything could have happened that changes us." Rachel admitted. Everyone nodded in agreement.

...

"Santana, will you help me sing this?" Rachel asked, handing Santana sheet music.

"Sure. Rehearsing for Funny Girl?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

"I need to do lots of practice outside of rehearsals as well. Plus, this song kind of fits with what we've all been thinking about today." Rachel said and started playing music on her phone. Kurt walked in the room and stayed back, watching the two girls as Rachel started to sing.

"_Who are you now,__  
__Now that you're mine?__  
__Are you something more__  
__Than you were before?"_

Santana then sang.

_"Are you warmer in the rain,__  
__Are you stronger for my touch,__  
__Am I giving too little__  
__By my lovin' you too much?"_

The two girls sang together.

_"How is the view,__  
__Sunny and green?__  
__How do you compare it to_

_The views (The views)__  
__You've seen?__  
__I know I am (I am)__  
__Better, braver and surer too_

_But you...are you now...__  
__Who are you now?__  
__Are you someone better for my love?"_

The song ended and Rachel and Santana hugged.

"We're gonna be okay. Just focus on here and now." Santana said. Kurt smiled.

...

Later that day, there was a knock on the door. Kurt got up and opened it, shocked to see Blaine's father stood there.

"Oh, Mr Anderson." Kurt said.

"Hey, Kurt. How are you?" Blaine's father asked.

"I'm good...you?"

"...Uh, okay. Is Blaine here?"

"Yeah, come on in." Kurt said, noticing Blaine's father had a large suitcase with him. Blaine stood up at the sight of his father and hugged him.

"Dad, not that I'm not happy to see you, but...what are you doing here?" Blaine wondered. Blaine's father sighed as he sat down, tears in his eyes.

"It's um...your mother. Well, your mother and I."

"What about you and mom?" Blaine asked.

"We're getting divorced."

Silence.

...

Kurt sat silently in the kitchen as he watched a distraught Blaine sat on the sofa with his father talking to him.

"She never forgave me for enforcing us cutting you out and it hasn't been a proper relationship for years. I can't blame her for not forgiving me; I'll never forgive myself. I can't believe you did. We still love you just as much but it just didn't work anymore, son. I've found a flat and I'm moving there in a few weeks, but I was hoping I could stay here for a few days and catch up."

"That should be fine." Blaine whispered, staring intensely at the floor. Kurt's heart broke when he noticed the tears in Blaine's eyes, like his world had fallen apart around him. Blaine hugged his father and told him he could sleep on the sofa as he and Kurt entered their bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head as a tear rolled down his cheek. Kurt held a teary Blaine tight.

"I'm not ready for this." Blaine whispered.

"It'll all be okay." Kurt said.

...

Blaine sat on his and Kurt's bed singing quietly to himself, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"_When are you gonna come down?__  
__When are you going to land?__  
__I should have stayed on the farm__  
__I should have listened to my old man_

_You know you can't hold me forever__  
__I didn't sign up with you__  
__I'm not a present for your friends to open__  
__This boy's too young to be singing the blues_

_So goodbye yellow brick road__  
__Where the dogs of society howl__  
__You can't plant me in your penthouse__  
__I'm going back to my plough_

_Back to the howling old owl in the woods__  
__Hunting the horny back toad__  
__Oh, I've finally decided my future lies__  
__Beyond the yellow brick road_

_What do you think you'll do then__  
__I bet that'll shoot down your plane__  
__It'll take you a couple of vodka and tonics__  
__To set you on your feet again_

_Maybe you'll get a replacement__  
__There's plenty like me to be found__  
__Mongrels who ain't got a penny__  
__Sniffing for tidbits like you on the ground_

_So goodbye yellow brick road__  
__Where the dogs of society howl__  
__You can't plant me in your penthouse__  
__I'm going back to my plough_

_Back to the howling old owl in the woods__  
__Hunting the horny back toad__  
__Oh, I've finally decided my future lies__  
__Beyond the yellow brick road."_

"I still can't believe it. Even when we weren't speaking, my parents still defined who I was and who I still am. It seems wrong that they're breaking up. They were fine when I was in Lima. Was it because of me leaving New York?" Blaine asked.

"No, baby, of course not. You can't blame yourself for this." Kurt said.

"...I just...I've lost so many things in my life and this is one thing I really don't want to lose. Right up there with losing hair gel and music and...you." Blaine said and Kurt took his hand.

"Maybe they'll work things out when your dad gets home. They could talk it through." Kurt suggested. Blaine sat up straight.

"That's a good idea. I'm gonna do it. That's who I'm gonna be for now, the future can wait." Blaine said.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. Blaine turned to face Kurt.

"I'm gonna get them back together."

...

**NEXT TIME…**

"**Well, this is goodbye."**

**Blaine was touched by Kurt's efforts.**

"**_You've got the music in you..."_**

**Everyone had tears in their eyes and they waved their friends off.**

...

**A/N: Follow me at ComicKid99 on Twitter for news and updates :)**


	11. LIFE AS WE KNOW IT

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 5, Episode 11: LIFE AS WE KNOW IT**

**11/13: As Blaine attempts to save his parents' marriage, he is touched by the extent Kurt goes to help him. Meanwhile, it's a sad day in the apartment as Santana and Brittany prepare to move into their own place.**

Santana stood in her now empty room, tears in her eyes, all her things packed in three large cases. She looked around and smiled at all the good times she'd spent in the apartment.

"Well, this is goodbye."

Grabbing her cases, she moved them to the living area one by one and then took one last look at her old room as she turned off the light.

"See you around." She smiled and walked out.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

As Santana walked out, she saw Kurt, Rachel, Blaine and Sam standing before her.

"What's going on?" Santana asked.

"Well, before the lovey dovey stuff we wanted you to sing with us one last time as our roommate. Life as we know it is gonna change after this." Rachel explained and hit play on a CD player as everyone gathered in the seating area. Blaine started to sing along.

"_Wake up kids__  
__We've got the dreamers disease__  
__Age 14 we got you down on your knees__  
__So polite, you're busy still saying please."_

Sam then sang.

"_Fri-enemies, who when you're down ain't your friend__  
__Every night we smash their Mercedes-Benz__  
__First we run and then we laugh till we cry."_

Rachel took Santana's hand and the girls sang together.

"_But when the night is falling__  
__and you cannot find the light__  
__If you feel your dream is dying__  
__Hold tight__  
__You've got the music in you."_

The whole group sang together.

"_Don't let go__  
__You've got the music in you__  
__One dance left__  
__This world is gonna pull through__  
__Don't give up__  
__You've got a reason to live__  
__Can't forget you only get what you give."_

Santana sang.

"_Four a.m. we ran a miracle mile__  
__were flat broke but hey we do it in style__  
__The bad rich__  
__God's flying in for your trial."_

The group sang again.

"_Don't let go__  
__You've got the music in you__  
__One dance left__  
__This world is gonna pull through__  
__Don't give up__  
__You've got a reason to live__  
__Can't forget you only get what you give."_

Kurt sang with tears in his eyes as he smiled at Santana, who smiled back.

_"This whole damn world can fall apart__  
__You'll be ok follow your heart__  
__You're in harm's way__  
__I'm right behind__  
__Now say you're mine__  
__You've got the music in you."_

The group sang again.

_"Don't let go__  
__You've got the music in you__  
__One dance left__  
__This world is gonna pull through__  
__Don't give up__  
__You've got a reason to live__  
__Can't forget you only get what you give_

_Fly high__  
__What's real can't die__  
__You only get what you give__  
__Just don't be afraid to leave__  
__Health insurance rip off lying FDA big bankers buying__  
__Fake computer crashes dining__  
__Cloning while they're multiplying__  
__Fashion mag shoots__  
__with the aid of 8 dust brothers Beck, Hanson__  
__Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson__  
__You're all fakes__  
__Run to your mansions__  
__Come around__  
__We'll kick your ass in!__  
__Don't let go__  
__One dance left_

_Don't give up__  
__You've got the music in you__  
__You've got the music in you."_

The song ended and the emotional group all hugged tight.

"I know you guys irritate the crap out of my daily, but I love you just as much as I hate you. I'll miss you guys." Santana said.

...

"Blaine?" Kurt shouted later that day as Rachel and Sam took Santana out for a farewell meal.

"In our room." Blaine replied. Kurt walked in to see Blaine sat on their bed with lots of photos in his hand.

"What have you got there?" Kurt asked and sat next to Blaine.

"Photos of me and my parents when I was little. Look how happy they look! If I could show them these, remind them of the times when they were happy, maybe I can reignite the spark and get them back together." Blaine explained. Kurt took a photo from Blaine and smiled.

"Wow, you really have always worn bow ties, huh?" Kurt laughed. Blaine joined him.

"Yeah..."

"You were SO CUTE!" Kurt squealed.

"Thanks very much!" Blaine said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, now you're just _hot_. That's even better." Kurt said and kissed Blaine, before taking a stack of photos.

"Well, we've got a lot to go through, huh?" Kurt said. Blaine looked at him in shock.

"You wanna help? I expected you to tell me how stupid this was and to slap me around the face for being an idiot." Blaine laughed. Kurt smiled.

"I'll agree; I think you're mad. Showing them photos isn't the best plan ever, but this is really important to you. And you're really important to me. So let's see what we can find." Kurt smiled. Blaine took his hand and kissed him.

"I love you more and more every day." Blaine said.

"Ditto." Kurt smiled as the boys continued looking through the photos. Blaine was touched by Kurt's efforts.

...

At the door of the apartment, all of Santana's cases were stacked one on top of the other as Brittany arrived and hugged everyone before kissing Santana.

"Ready?" Brittany asked, taking an emotional Santana's hand.

"...Nearly." Santana said, holding back tears. Everyone else was doing the same. Santana and Brittany walked up to the group and took a deep breath. Sam had his arm around a crying Rachel while Kurt and Blaine were holding each other's hands.

"Look, I'm more than excited to move in with Brittany, and I love our place, which you are all welcome to visit whenever, but it doesn't mean I'm not gonna miss you idiots. Let's get this over with." Santana said and walked up to Sam.

"Trouty Mouth, it's been all kinds of awesome living with you and growing close again, and I hope that won't end here. If you break Berry's heart I'll crush your nuts." Santana said and hugged Sam.

"I've packed some milkshakes in your bag. I'm gonna miss you." Sam said and Santana started to cry as she moved to Blaine and hugged him.

"I'm gonna secretly miss the smell of your hair gel, Anderson. I'm glad you're all better. See you around, okay?" Santana said and an emotional Blaine nodded and kissed Santana's cheek before she moved to Rachel and Kurt, taking one of their hands in each of hers.

"I still can't believe you two took me and put up with me even after everything I did in McKinley to hurt you. You know how sorry I am, and honestly, you two are the best friends I could ever have wished for. I love you guys and I'm gonna miss you." Santana said as she cried. Rachel hugged Santana tight.

"I'm gonna miss you so much. It's gonna be weird not having another girl around." Rachel said.

"Hey, you've still got Kurt and Blaine." Santana smirked and everyone laughed.

"Don't be a stranger." Kurt said through his tears. Santana squeezed his hand.

"You couldn't get rid of me if you wanted to." Santana said with a wink as everyone formed a group hug. They broke apart as Brittany and Santana picked up the cases and took one last look at the apartment.

"See you guys." Santana whispered as the two girls walked away. Everyone had tears in their eyes as they waved their friends off.

...

"So, I scanned some photo and emailed them to mom and dad, but no replies yet." Blaine said sadly. Kurt hugged him.

"Don't give up." Kurt said.

"It was a stupid idea. Life as they know it has changed; they've fallen out of love. Maybe I should just accept it. I mean, I wanted to keep them together because they cut me out of their lives for so long and now we're a family again it's falling apart. It's funny, really, I'm so willing to move on from the past and leave it behind except for them. It turns out I just need to let it be." Blaine said, growing teary again. He hugged Kurt tight.

"It'll be okay." Kurt said and kissed his head.

"Thank you for supporting me through this. It's harder than I thought it would be." Blaine said.

"It's okay. You know I'm always gonna be here for you until the end of time." Kurt said. Blaine smiled.

"It really is unbelievable how much I love you. I honestly can't believe it's possible to love someone as much as I do." Blaine said.

"Well that's good, 'cause you're stuck with me." Kurt said, kissed Blaine and walked out with a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Blaine whispered. He moved to his drawers and pulled out the ring box Burt had given him months ago. He sat on the bed and sang to himself.

"_Ooh, living down in L.A.__  
__Such a beautiful day__  
__Whoa, whoa__  
__Whoa, whoa_

_The skies are clear it's a beautiful day in L.A.__  
__People in motion our wheels moving all kind a ways__  
__Indoors, outdoors, in the sun__  
__There are people everywhere having fun, fun, fun_

_And when the moon and stars come out at night__  
__We'll know what to do when we turn out the lights__  
__(Turn out the lights, out the lights)__  
__The freeways there are jammed with all kind of folks on their bikes__  
__With fastball surfers, their all doing' their lefts and their rights_

_Roller skating, jogging or a fancy bike__  
__You can get around most anyway you really like__  
__And when the sun is down and the stars are bright__  
__I can hardly wait to get to hold you tight__  
__(Hold you tight, hold you tight)_

_Ooh, living down in L.A.__  
__Such a beautiful day__  
__Whoa, whoa__  
__Whoa, whoa_

_Riding the fast lanes, and ballet in leisurely flight__  
__People in motion the streets there a beautiful sight__  
__In good times, sunshine, you'll feel alright__  
__We'll maybe even do an afternoon delight_

_You're sure to get as high as the clouds above__  
__Participation in this little dance of love__  
__(Dance of love, dance of love)_

_Ooh, living down in L.A.__  
__Such a beautiful day_

_The freeways are jammed now__  
__The cars have disappeared from the scene__  
__'Cause gone to work or to play__  
__They use a whole another kind of machine_

_Ooh, living down in L.A.__  
__Such a beautiful day."_

Blaine smiled at the ring in his hands, knowing what he had to do.

"It's time."

...

**NEXT TIME…**

**The 100TH EPISODE of 'The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel'!**

**Part 1 of a 2-Part event!**

**Favourite characters from the past return!**

**Past songs performed again, and many more surprises!**

...

**A/N: Follow me at ComicKid99 on Twitter for news and updates :)**

**Well, I can't believe it but the next episode is the 100TH EPISODE of 'The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel'! Thank you so much for sticking with these characters and my stories for all this time and here's to another season and a half!**

**The songs in the 100th episode (as voted by you) will be "I Will Always Love You", "Edge of Glory", "Raise Your Glass", "Keep Holding On" and "Come What May" plus a song not featured before but one that HAS been on Glee. The other songs you guys voted for to be featured in episode 101 will be revealed next time :D**


	12. THE 100TH

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 5, Episode 12: THE 100****TH**

**12/13: In the landmark 100th episode, Kurt realises his next date with Blaine will be their hundredth as a couple, making him determined to make it the best date ever. However, he doesn't expect Blaine to also have a trick or two up his sleeve.**

On a bright new morning in New York, Blaine woke up and was shocked to find Kurt's side of the bed empty. He got dressed and walked out to see Kurt sat at the table with breakfast cooked and an envelope next to Blaine's plate.

"You're up at 7am." Blaine said.

"Yep."

"...Are you okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt laughed and nodded as Blaine sat down with him at the table.

"You even cooked? Where's my boyfriend gone?" Blaine joked.

"Very funny, dear. Now open your present." Kurt smiled and slid the envelope closer to Blaine, who picked it up and started opening it.

"I love how crazy you are." Blaine said as he pulled out the contents of the envelope, causing a huge grin to spread across Kurt's face.

"Two train tickets to Lima for the week?" Blaine said.

"Yep. I've booked the time off Vogue and it's half term at NYADA so we're free. I wanna celebrate." Kurt explained.

"The train leaves in 40 minutes! What are we celebrating? Don't get me wrong, I'm excited to see everybody but I'm not sure I know what the special occasion is?" Blaine said, confused.

"I wanna go back to Lima and go on a date. That date will be our hundredth as a couple, so I wanted us to go back to the park where we had a picnic under the stars; our join favourite date. This is a big moment so I wanted to go home and celebrate how great we are where it all began for us." Kurt explained.

"You've kept count of how many dates we've been on?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, growing red.

"I know it's lame and creepy but-"

"-Kurt Hummel, it's adorable. And so are you." Blaine said and kissed Kurt.

"I'll go and pack." Blaine smiled and walked into their room. Kurt watched him go with huge excitement building inside of him. He knew he wanted his one hundredth date with Blaine to go down in history, and he'd organised lots of things to make sure it did just that.

It was gonna be a good weekend to be Kurt Hummel.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

The train arrived at Lima and Kurt excitedly pulled Blaine out, their luggage dragging along behind them. They stepped off the train and Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm to stop him.

"You need to slow down before you hurt yourself!" Blaine said happily.

"Sorry, I'm just REALLY excited for this! I haven't been home in forever. Plus, I've got plenty of surprises to throw at you, so you better get prepared." Kurt said.

"Surprises? Like what?" Blaine asked.

"Like that." Kurt said, pointing to the exit of the station. Stood there were a smiling Rachel, Sam, Santana, Brittany and Dani.

"OH MY GOD!" Blaine exclaimed as he ran up to the group, who all hugged him one by one.

"Surprise!" Rachel squealed as Kurt hugged everyone.

"How did you get here?" Blaine asked.

"We all took an early train; the first of many surprises." Dani explained.

"It's gonna be a sand dollar weekend." Brittany said. Everyone looked confused.

"Ignore her; I let her have a chocolate milkshake and she's practically high." Santana explained.

"This is great! All of us in Lima again; I'm loving this one hundredth date thing already! You didn't need to do all this." Blaine said.

"Of course I did. It's you." Kurt said and Blaine kissed him.

"Okay then, where to?" Blaine questioned.

"McKinley, of course." Sam smiled.

...

The group all walked into the choir room, where they were all overcome with a sense of nostalgia, remembering all their treasured memories of being in Glee club. Looking back, they were all amazed by how much they had changed and grown. They were all greeted by claps and cheers coming from Marley, Jake, Ryder, Kitty and Wade sat on the chairs while a beaming Will and Emma hugged them all in turn, welcoming them back at long last. Eventually, everyone took a seat except Will and Emma, who stood proudly at the front.

"Well, I have to confess it is amazing to see you all together in one room. Well, almost all of you! When Kurt called and told me about his plans to bring Blaine back I've been feeling sentimental, so I thought we could look back at some old songs and reinvent them to celebrate how far we've all come." Will explained.

"Plus, on Kurt's request and due to my severe organisation levels, I made some calls and invited a few more guests to join us in our celebration." Emma explained and gestured to the door just as more old faces walked in with smiles on their faces; Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, Artie, Tina and Mike. Everyone hugged them and quickly got reacquainted.

"Well, you know I've finally secured a record deal and I'm working on publicising my album." Mercedes said.

"I'm in my final year at Yale, and the top of my class, plus Noah and I are finally giving things a go." Quinn smiled, her hand linked with Puck's.

"That's right; I finally got the girl. Plus, I'm doing well in the army and serving our great nation; I finally found my path." Puck explained.

"I'm still at film school and even produced my own short film which got me a highly commended award and place in the student's Hall Of Fame." Artie revealed happily.

"I'm still at Brown and having a ball, though I still struggle to get many solos in my classes." Tina said.

"College is great; I've performed at film premiere's and I'm one of the school's highest scoring attendees ever." Mike explained.

Everyone was soon settled in their seats.

"So, now we're all settled I thought I'd demonstrate the assignment like the good old days when all of you guys were still students here, but to do that I need help from two more special guests. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls...April Rhodes and Holly Holliday!" Will exclaimed as April and Holly rushed into the choir room and were met with huge applause.

"I love this. Thank you." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled and the boys kissed.

"Okay nerds, let's get this party started. We need to get up and DANCE! We're celebrating two young men going on one hundred dates, a thought that terrifies me, but it's still an excuse to party, so I wouldn't miss it for the world." Holly said.

"And I'm certainly not drunk!" April squealed before burping.

"Okay, maybe a glass or fifteen." She added before turning to the band and clicking, who started to play the music. Everyone got up and started clapping as they gathered together. April started to sing.

"_Right, right, turn off the lights__  
__We're gonna lose our minds tonight__  
__What's the deal, yo?"_

Will then sang.

"_I love when it's all too much__  
__5 a.m. turn the radio up__  
__Where's the rock 'n roll?"_

April and Holly sang together.

"_Party crasher, panty snatcher__  
__Call me up if you're a gangsta__  
__Don't be fancy, just get dancy__  
__Why so serious?"_

The whole room filled with noise as the whole group sang and danced together.

_"So raise your glass if you are wrong__  
__In all the right ways, all my underdogs__  
__We will never be, never be anything but loud__  
__And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks__  
__Won't you come on and come on and__  
__Raise your glass!__  
__Just come on and come on and__  
__Raise your glass!"_

Holly sang.

_"Slam, slam, oh hot damn__  
__What part of a party don't you understand?__  
__Wish you'd just freak out__  
__Can't stop, coming in hot__  
__I should be locked up right on the spot__  
__It's so on right now."_

Will sang.

_"Party crasher, panty snatcher__  
__Call me up if you're a gangsta__  
__Don't be fancy, just get dancy__  
__Why so serious?"_

The group all sang again.

_"So raise your glass if you are wrong__  
__In all the right ways, all my underdogs__  
__We will never be, never be anything but loud__  
__And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks__  
__Won't you come on and come on and__  
__Raise your glass!__  
__Just come on and come on and__  
__Raise your glass!__  
__Won't you come on and come on and__  
__Raise your glass!__  
__Just come on and come on and__  
__Raise your glass!"_

Everyone laughed as April spoke.

"_My glass is empty__  
__That sucks!"_

Will and Holly sang together.

_"So if you're too school for cool__  
__And you're treated like a fool__  
__(You're treated like a fool)__  
__You can choose to let it go__  
__We can always, we can always party on our own."_

The whole group sang again, having the time of their lives.

_"So raise your__  
__So raise your glass if you are wrong__  
__In all the right ways, all my underdogs__  
__We will never be, never be anything but loud__  
__And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong__  
__In all the right ways, all my underdogs__  
__We will never be, never be anything but loud__  
__And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks__  
__Won't you come on and come on and__  
__Raise your glass!__  
__Just come on and come on and__  
__Raise your glass!__  
__Won't you come on and come on and__  
__Raise your glass for me!__  
__Just come on and come on and__  
__Raise your glass__  
__For me!"_

The song ended and everyone cheered as they all took part in a huge group hug.

...

Burt opened the door and saw Kurt and Blaine there. He smiled and immediately held them tight.

"God to see you, boys!" He said meaningfully.

"You too dad." Kurt said happily and walked in the living room and hugged an ecstatic Carole as Blaine brought in the suitcases before hugging Burt again.

"Good to see ya, buddy. You're looking well." Burt said.

"You too." Blaine replied.

"I bet this was quite the surprise for you, huh?" Burt asked.

"You bet, but he's not the only one with surprises up his sleeve." Blaine smirked.

"How do you mean?" Burt asked. Blaine smiled.

"It's time." He whispered. Burt beamed.

...

"Oh, it's so nice to have you back home again, it really is! Dinner shouldn't be much longer now. Your room is all tidied up and ready for tonight. Where's everyone else staying? I thought everyone else from New York was coming down?" Carole asked.

"Oh, they're here too. Santana is staying at her mom's with Brittany and Dani and Rachel's dads are housing her and Sam." Kurt explained as Burt sat on the couch with them. Blaine caught a glimpse of a photo of Finn in the corner and smiled.

"One hundred dates, huh? Do you think we've been on that many?" Burt asked Carole.

"I have no idea. I think we're getting too old for all that!" Carole laughed.

At dinner, the four of them all ate, drank and laughed together, remembering the good old days.

"So, how about you come along to Glee club this week? You should celebrate too!" Blaine suggested.

"That's a great idea! Honestly, we wouldn't have made it this far without you two. You've both been rocks for us, always there for the good times and the bad times. PLEASE come along!" Kurt pleaded. Burt and Carole smiled.

"It would be our honour." Carole said happily.

"Yeah, but be warned; if the songs are too good I will have to unleash my inner dancer." Burt said.

...

The next day, everyone was gathered in Glee club while Mercedes and Santana stood in the middle.

"Okay, I wanted to sing a song with my girl Santana, and I thought this was the perfect choice. I sang this song in this very spot four years ago in an assignment where we had to sing a song to someone special to us. I sang it to Kurt, but now we're singing it to not only Kurt, or to Kurt and Blaine for their amazing achievement, but to all you guys. I love all of you so much. It's be a hell of a road, but we're finally on the right path." Mercedes explained.

"And we're also singing this for a special man we used to know, who used to fill this room with so much love and light, and we mean every word we sing as we think of him. This is for you, Finn." Santana said, and everyone grew emotional, especially a moved Carole. The music began and Mercedes started to sing.

"_If I should stay,__  
__I would only be in your way."_

Santana then sang.

"_So I'll go, but I know__  
__I'll think of you every step of the way__  
__And I will always love you."_

Mercedes sang.

"_I will always love you.__  
__You, my darling you. Hmm._

_Bittersweet memories__  
__that is all I'm taking with me.__  
__So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.__  
__We both know I'm not what you, you need.__  
__And I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you."_

Santana sang.

_"I hope life treats you kind__  
__And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.__  
__And I wish to you, joy and happiness.__  
__But above all this, I wish you love."_

The two girls held hands and sang together.

_"And I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__I, I will always love you._

_Darling, I love you.__  
__I will always__  
__I will always__  
__Love you."_

Everyone applauded as the song ended.

...

In the corridor, Kurt and Blaine were talking to Shannon Beiste.

"I'm so happy it all worked out for you two. I hope I can still find that happiness." She said.

"You will, Coach Beiste, I promise. The right guy is waiting for you." Kurt smiled.

"And for now, why don't you let Glee club make you happy? It's pretty packed in there but we'd love to have you." Blaine said. Shannon smiled.

"That's very kind, thank you. I'll be there!" She exclaimed and walked off happily as Kurt and Blaine joined hands.

"This is so weird being back, huh?" Blaine asked.

"God, yes. So strange. I love it, though." Kurt smiled.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't Gay and Gayer." Came the all too familiar voice of Sue Sylvester from behind the boys, who turned to face her.

"Coach Sylvester, long time no see." Blaine said.

"Indeed. Oh, Porcelain, I'd forgotten just how girly you truly looked. As for you, Andergay, I imagine somewhere far away starving children's mouths are watering at the smell of your repulsive hair gel. After so long without you two being in my line of sight, there's only one thing to do." Sue said and walked slowly closer to the boys.

"We're dead." Blaine whispered to Kurt, only to be shocked when Sue wrapped her arms around the two boys.

"Good to see you. I'm glad you're doing well." She said and walked off.

"Well that was odd." Kurt said.

"Maybe she's lulling us into a false sense of security and in a few days she'll staple us to the walls in her office." Blaine said.

"Maybe...anyway, I have some date planning to do and you have a surprise in the auditorium." Kurt said, kissed Blaine and rushed off. Blaine smiled as he watched him go.

...

Blaine walked into the auditorium and onto the stage, looking around.

"Hello?" Blaine shouted.

"This has been a while."

Blaine turned to see Wes and David approaching him from the side of the stage. He smiled in disbelief and hugged them both.

"Oh my god! It's been so long!" Blaine said.

"You said it! You look well! It's so great to see you." David said.

"When Kurt called us we couldn't say no. I'm glad you two got your acts together." Wes said.

"Yeah. So, I heard you two are the directors of The Warblers at Dalton now?" Blaine said.

"Yeah, that was unexpected. We love it, though. It keeps us busy." David explained.

"Sebastian Smythe put a good word in for us." Wes said.

"Now that's a blast from the past! What's he doing now?" Blaine asked.

"He's in London; got a scholarship to study art at a fancy school. He's a great guy now, actually. The jerk we knew and hated has turned over a new leaf." David said.

"That's good...I can't believe Kurt got you here! He's got so many people together. He really is amazing." Blaine said.

"And he really loves you; all this for a one hundredth date!" Wes exclaimed.

"I know! Actually, I want you guys to come along if you can. The big park at 7pm this Friday." Blaine said.

"Sure, we'll be there. Why?" David asked. Blaine smiled.

...

In the choir room, Brittany, Dani, Quinn, Tina, Marley and Kitty stood together.

"Santana recommended we sing this as she and Kurt loved doing it. This is for you guys; to be on a hundredth date you really are on the edge of glory." Tina said. Mike laughed.

"I understood that reference." He chuckled as the song started. Dani sang.

"_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone__  
__Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)__  
__And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)."_

Marley sang.

"_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong__  
__Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)__  
__Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight."_

Kitty then sang.

_"It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous__  
__I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you__  
__Where we can both fall far in love."_

The girls all sang and danced together.

"_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth__  
__Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you__  
__I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,__  
__I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you__  
__I'm on the edge with you."_

Brittany sang.

_"Another shot before we kiss the other side__  
__Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)__  
__I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight__  
__(Alright! Alright!)."_

Tina then sang.

"_Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames__  
__Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)__  
__It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight__  
__(Alright! Alright!)"_

Quinn sang with a smile.

_"It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous__  
__I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you__  
__Where we can both fall far in love."_

The group of girls sang together perfectly once more.

"_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth__  
__Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you__  
__I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,__  
__I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you__  
__I'm on the edge with you._

_I'm on the edge with you__  
__I'm on the edge with you__  
__(You, you, you...)_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth__  
__I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you__  
__I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,__  
__I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you__  
__I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you)."_

The song ended and everyone applauded.

"Girls, that was simply outstanding!" Emma said.

"It really was! Now then, Puck, I believe you have a song?" Will said. Puck smiled and picked up a guitar before sitting on a stool in the middle of the room.

"I remember Blaine telling me about Mercedes and the Glee club singing him this song a few years back, and I've always liked it myself. Plus, it says a lot to all of us as the journey we call life hasn't exactly been easy for anyone in this room. I love you guys more than I can say, so this is for you." Puck said and started to play. He winked at Quinn and started to sing.

"_You're not alone__  
__Together we stand__  
__I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand__  
__When it gets cold__  
__And it feels like the end__  
__There's no place to go__  
__You know I won't give in__  
__No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on__  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__  
__Just stay strong__  
__'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you__  
__There's nothing you could say__  
__Nothing you could do__  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
__So keep holding on__  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away__  
__I wish you were here__  
__Before it's too late, this could all disappear.__  
__Before the doors close__  
__And it comes to an end__  
__With you by my side I will fight and defend__  
__I'll fight and defend__  
__Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on__  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__  
__Just stay strong__  
__'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you__  
__There's nothing you could say__  
__Nothing you could do__  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
__So keep holding on__  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through..."_

Puck continued singing as Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, Tina, Artie and Mike all danced behind him.

"_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe__  
__Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny__  
__Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah__  
__La da da da da da da da da..._

_Keep holding on__  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__  
__Just stay strong__  
__'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you__  
__There's nothing you could say__  
__Nothing you could do__  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
__So keep holding on__  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding, keep holding on__  
__Just stay strong, keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say__  
__Nothing you could do__  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
__So keep holding on__  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."_

...

Blaine walked up to the counter in the Lima Bean and the girl behind the counter handed him a cup.

"You're Blaine, right?" She asked and he nodded.

"That's your usual. It's been paid for."

"Really, by who?" Blaine asked.

"The cute guy sat in the corner over there." The girl said, pointing to a table in the corner of the coffee shop. Blaine smiled as he saw a familiar face sat there.

Adam.

"Thank you." Blaine said and rushed over to Adam before hugging him tight.

"Good to see you, _old chap_." Adam laughed.

"You too! Another one of Kurt's surprises?" Blaine asked.

"You bet. He told me you'd be here, so I told that cute girl behind the counter to give a mocha with extra cream to a boy called Blaine who'll be wearing lots of hair gel and certainly a brightly coloured bow tie. I see I was correct." Adam smiled.

"The cute girl, huh? You've barely been back in Lima for five minutes and you've chosen your next plaything." Blaine laughed.

"Shut up, Anderson. Besides, I have a boyfriend. He'll be here any minute." Adam explained.

"Oh, very good. I take it I don't know him." Blaine said.

"Actually, you do." Came a voice from behind Blaine. He turned and was shocked to see Sebastian stood there with a charming smile. He shook Blaine's hand and kissed Adam before taking a seat.

"Well, this was unexpected." Blaine said.

"Well, we kinda had a thing before I moved away and we kept in touch." Adam said.

"Then I got a scholarship to study art in England and it turned out I was pretty close to Adam, so we started dating." Sebastian explained.

"Well, good for you. You've gone from tossing fists at each other to tossing...you know, I won't finish that." Blaine said.

"It's good to be home, though." Sebastian said and Adam nodded.

"I do miss this place. I should visit you guys in New York more often." Adam said.

"Yes, you should." Blaine replied.

"So, nervous about this big date with Kurt?" Sebastian asked. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, but for a good reason. Actually. I'm glad Kurt invited you two here because I'd like you to meet us at the park on the night of our date. I've invited everyone that Kurt invited back to Lima." Blaine explained.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"I have a surprise of my own." Blaine smiled.

"Oh, sneaky...I love it." Sebastian laughed.

"We'll be there." Adam said.

"Splendid, old chap." Blaine said, mocking Adam's accent once more. The three boys laughed together.

...

Blaine was stood in the hallway of Burt and Carole's home, all suited up for his and Kurt's landmark date. Kurt was upstairs getting ready and Blaine was shaking from nerves. Burt and Carole came up to him.

"Is he still upstairs?" Carole asked. Blaine nodded.

"We'll see you there then, kiddo. Good luck." Burt said and hugged Blaine before the two left. Blaine took a deep breath then walked up to a photo of Finn hanging on the wall.

"I know you'll be there, Finn, don't worry. You're always there."

Blaine unhooked the picture and smiled as he held it in his hands.

"Wish me luck, buddy. Miss you."

As Kurt came downstairs, Blaine hung the picture back up and nearly collapsed at how incredible Kurt looked.

"Well?"

"Kurt Hummel, you've never looked better."

"Neither have you, Blaine Anderson."

The two boys kissed, held hands and walked out.

...

As the two boys walked down the street on a beautiful, star lit night, so many wonderful memories filled the two boys' heads as they remembered the many ups and downs of their relationships. None of that mattered for now though, as they were together and stronger than ever. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, just as it should be.

"Beautiful night for a one hundredth date, huh?" Kurt asked.

"I'll say. By the way, thank you for my almost never-ending surprises since we got here. I love you." Blaine said and kissed Kurt passionately.

"I'm glad you liked them. I just wanted to celebrate how far we've come with all the people who kept us going for all these years." Kurt explained.

As the boys entered the park, Kurt was shocked to see a piano randomly placed before them. Blaine smiled at Kurt as he sat there.

"What's this?" Kurt asked.

"It's our hundredth date, I wanna surprise you too. I know you love this song, and I love you and mean every single word." Blaine said. Kurt grew emotional as Blaine started to play and sing. Kurt was shocked every day by how much he loved the boy who was singing to him.

"_What would I do without your smart mouth?__  
__Drawing me in, and you kicking me out__  
__You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down__  
__What's going on in that beautiful mind?__  
__I'm on your magical mystery ride__  
__And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine__  
__You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me__  
__Loves all of you__  
__Love your curves and all your edges__  
__All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me__  
__I'll give my all to you__  
__You're my end and my beginning__  
__Even when I lose I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me__  
__And you give me all of you, oh_

_How many times do I have to tell you?__  
__Even when you're crying you're beautiful, too__  
__The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood__  
__You're my downfall, you're my muse__  
__My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues__  
__I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

_My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine__  
__You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me__  
__Loves all of you__  
__Love your curves and all your edges__  
__All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me__  
__I'll give my all to you__  
__You're my end and my beginning__  
__Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me__  
__And you give me all of you__  
__Give me all of you, oh_

_Cards on the table__  
__We're both showing hearts__  
__Risking it all__  
__Though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me__  
__Loves all of you__  
__Love your curves and all your edges__  
__All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me__  
__I'll give my all to you__  
__You're my end and my beginning__  
__Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me__  
__And you give me all of you__  
__I give you all of me__  
__And you give me all of you, oh."_

The song finished and Kurt leapt into Blaine's arms and kissed him.

"That was amazing. I love you so much." Kurt said.

"I love you too. Come on then, the recreation of our favourite date awaits." Blaine said. Kurt smiled and led Blaine down the path growing deeper into the park. Suddenly, Kurt was remembering all his the duets he'd sung with Blaine and began to sing his favourite.

""_Never knew, I could feel like this__  
__Like I've never seen the sky before__  
__Want to vanish, inside your kiss_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring__  
__But I love you, until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may__  
__I will love you until my dying day..."_

Blaine smiled at Kurt as the two boys walked and then sang along with him.

"_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place__  
__Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace__  
__Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste__  
__It all revolves around you._

_And there's no mountain too high__  
__No river too wide__  
__Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side__  
__Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide..."_

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes.

"_But I love you."_

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes.

"_I love you."_

The two sang together again.

"_Til the end of time (until the end of time)_

_Come what may, come what may__  
__I will love you__  
__I will love you."_

They finished singing and kissed once more before turning a corner.

"And here we are. Welcome to our one hundredth date. It's gonna be incred-"

Kurt halted his words at the sight of a huge crowd of people smiling at him and Blaine. Kurt turned to him and Blaine smiled.

"They got us here, we should celebrate with them. Surprise!" Blaine said. Kurt smiled as he approached everyone, who waved and smiled at him.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Kurt shouted at them. A new figure emerged from the crowd; Cooper Anderson.

"Hey, Kurt." Cooper said.

"Cooper? You said you couldn't make it." Kurt said, confused.

"I know, that was part of Blaine's surprise. I promised him I wouldn't miss more of the big moments." Cooper explained.

"This is a big moment?" Kurt asked.

"I'd say so." Blaine said from behind Kurt. Kurt faced Blaine and him on one knee with a box in his hand. He opened it to reveal the ring Burt had given him months before. Everyone smiled as they looked on, while Burt wiped an emotional tear away. Kurt immediately burst into tears, setting Blaine off to.

"Oh my god..." Kurt managed to muster.

"Okay, I'm gonna try and get through this, okay?" Blaine said and Kurt nodded, the biggest grin on his face.

"...Kurt Hummel, when I met you I didn't have a family or anything that felt like a home. I hadn't even come out. Every day went by and I felt worse and worse about myself. Then I met you, wonderful, glorious, beautiful you, and you changed my world. You made my life worth living. When I saw you in that assembly on my first day at McKinley I knew you'd be special to me. I can remember what you wore, the way you smiled...everything. I want to remember every outfit you wear every day. I want to remember everything about you so when we're old and grey and telling our kids about all those moments, I don't have to miss a single detail that could show just how much I love you. You were my family. You were my home. I was in the darkest of times, but you shined a light and guided me home. I love you so much, Kurt Hummel, and while I've made so many promises to you over the years, these are the most important. Firstly, I promise to do all I can to make you happy, and secondly, I promise to fall in love with you more and more every day, a promise I know I've kept so far. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side and spend day after day making memories that will last forever. So, Kurt Hummel, my true love, my soul mate, and my best friend...will you marry me?"

"You are the love of my life, Blaine Anderson. YES! Yes, I will marry you!"

The crowd erupted into tears of joy and applause as Blaine slid the ring on Kurt's finger and the two boys kissed each other passionately, wrapping their arms around each other. A teary Burt turned to Carole.

"They made it." He whispered, and Carole hugged him tightly.

It was at that moment, Kurt and Blaine would say in years to come, that they were happier than they could even begin to describe. The battle to stay together had been a long and hard one, but on that day Kurt and Blaine showed that their love couldn't be stopped. Their love was invincible and would spread across all of space and time until the end of days.

And as a one hundredth date goes, it wasn't bad at all.

...

**NEXT TIME…**

**The 100TH EPISODE celebration continues!**

**Part 2 of a 2-Part event!**

**More favourite characters return!**

**More past songs performed again!**

...

**A/N: Follow me at ComicKid99 on Twitter for news and updates :)**

**Well, there we have it! The 100TH EPISODE! Thank you all so much for sticking with me and these characters for so long, and the story is far from over yet! I hope you've enjoyed this episode as much as I did writing it, and I love every single one of you who came across this story and gave it a read. Thank you, it means the world!**

**The songs featured in the next episode (voted by you) are "The One That Got Away", "Just Give Me A Reason", "We Are Young", "Teenage Dream" and "A Thousand Years" plus a song not featured before but has been done on Glee. Thank you!**


	13. A DAY TO REMEMBER

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 5, Episode 13: A DAY TO REMEMBER**

**13/13: Following Kurt and Blaine's engagement, their loved ones gather together to hold the ultimate engagement party. Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine reflect on their time together and how far they've come as people.**

...

Kurt woke up in his old Lima bedroom happier than he had ever been; the smile seemed to be permanently fixated upon him. He was engaged to the love of his life, and everyone he loved the most had gathered together to celebrate. He sat up in bed and managed to smile even more as he looked next to him, where Blaine was lying there and grinning back at him.

"Good morning, fiancé." Blaine whispered. The word 'fiancé' alone sent a pleasant shiver down Kurt's spine.

"Morning." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine with as much passion as ever. The two proceeded to get up, dressed and downstairs, only to find Carole has already made the most delicious looking breakfast of all time for them.

"I heard you two walking about up there so I thought I'd put something together quickly. I barely got any sleep after that excitement last night! Congrats again, by the way!" Carole smiled and hugged the two boys.

"Thank you. It was one hell of a surprise." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand as they sat at the table and began eating.

"Not for us!" Burt laughed as he walked in the kitchen, high fived Blaine and took a seat.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Who do you think gave him the ring?" Burt teased. Kurt smiled.

"I've had it for a long while. I was waiting for the perfect moment, and it finally came." Blaine said.

Carole placed four glasses of orange juice on the table; everyone picked one up for themselves.

"I for one am very proud and happy for your boys, and I can't wait to officially welcome Blaine into the family. Roll on the big day; it's gonna be a day to remember. To Klaine!" Burt shouted happily as everyone toasted the happy couple.

"Never call us that again." Kurt said. Blaine just laughed.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Later that morning, Kurt and Blaine walked into The Lima Bean and saw EVERYONE there with grins on their faces.

"Did you know about this?" Kurt asked Blaine, who nodded.

"No."

"How did they all know we'd be here?"

"We have a minor caffeine addiction and we always come here. Literally all the time. If we're in Lima, we're here." Blaine said. Kurt nodded in ashamed agreement.

"Personally I think this place is a dump, there's no alcohol even in the evenings!" April Rhodes giggled as she squeezed into view between Cooper and Adam.

"But that don't mean we can't party here!" Holly Holliday added as she walked up to Kurt and Blaine and hugged them.

"I should've guessed." Kurt smiled.

"Well, we're only all here for a few more days, so we had to make sure we were gonna give you boys the best damn engagement party since Elton John and...whoever he's married to." Holly said.

"And consider this a taster of what is to come!" April squeaked.

"HIT IT!" Holly said, and a beaming Rachel pressed play on her phone, connected to huge speakers (which Kurt hoped were being used with permission of The Lima Bean). Brittany grabbed Blaine and started dancing with him while Mercedes danced with Kurt as Holly started to sing. Slowly, everyone started to join in with the dancing, even Will, Emma and Shannon.

"_It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air like I don't care baby by the way..."_

Holly, April and Will sang together as The Lima Bean filled with dancing and happiness.

"_(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do..."_

Holly then sang with Blaine backing her up.

"_Here come bad news, talking this and that  
(Here come bad news, talking this and that)  
Give me all you got, don't hold back  
(Don't hold it back!)  
Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine  
No offence to you, don't waste your time  
(I won't waste my time)  
Here's why!"_

The whole room erupted into joyful noise as they sang together.

"_(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do..."_

Holly continued leading as the New Directions backed her up.

"_(Happy) Bring me down, can't nothing  
(Happy) Bring me down, your love is too high  
(Happy) Bring me down, can't nothing  
(Happy) Bring me down, (I said I tell you now)  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, can't nothing  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, your love is too high  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, can't nothing  
(Happy, happy) Bring me down ( I said)_

_(Cause I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

_(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you (Hey, hey, hey!)  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do! (Woo, yeah!)"_

The dancing continued as Holly sang with backup from Mercedes.

"_(Happy, happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, can't nothing (Bring me down!)  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, (Oooh) your love is too high  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy) (Bring me down), can't nothing  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy) (Bring me down!) Bring me down (I said)."_

Everyone sang together again.

_(Because I'm happy!)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (Without a roof!)  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (Clap along, clap along, clap along!)  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you (Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah!)  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

_(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (Without a roof!)  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (If you feel!)  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you (Hey, hey) (Hey yeah!)  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do..."_

Holly, Kurt and Blaine sang the final line.

"_Because I'm happy!"_

The song ended and everyone cheered, forming a group hug around Kurt and Blaine.

...

Blaine walked into the McKinley auditorium, overcome with emotion as he remembered everything good and bad that happened in there, a highlight being his first kiss with Kurt. Adam was sat on the piano on stage.

"Surprised they let you in; thought they'd accuse you of being a British Spy." Blaine joked. Adam laughed.

"Nah, a few exploding pens did the trick. Glad you could make it, though I did text you a considerable amount of time ago. I have to meet Sebastian soon." Adam smiled.

"Yeah, I was busy with stuff."

"And 'stuff' being Kurt already starting wedding planning, right?" Adam asked. Blaine nodded.

"It's very exciting though." Blaine smiled.

"It certainly is; your bloody speech made me cry though. You totally wrote that down and learnt it."

"Didn't!" Blaine objected. The two boys laughed as Blaine sat next to Adam on the piano.

"So, what's up?" Blaine asked.

"Just wanted to offer my personal congratulations. And I hope you know I genuinely mean that. I was a nasty bastard to you two for two years and we're still here, and that means a lot to me. You two are soulmates, and I am very much looking forward to your wedding." Adam smiled.

"Thank you, and I'm glad things are working with you and Sebastian." Blaine said. Adam smiled as he picked up the guitar next to him and handed it to Blaine before getting one for himself.

"It really is. How about that? After everything we were happy in the end." Adam said.

"We deserved to be." Blaine smiled as Adam started to play.

"It could've turned out so differently, but I'm glad it didn't." Adam said. Blaine smiled as Adam started to sing.

"_Summer after high school when we first met  
We'd make out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos."_

Blaine then sang.

"_Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
Like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you."_

The boys sang together.

"_In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world_

_In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away."_

Blaine sang.

"_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other, we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you  
I put those records on (Whoa)."_

Adam sang.

"_Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the Blues  
It's time to face the music  
I'm no longer your muse."_

The boys sang together again.

"_But in another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world_

_In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The one  
The one  
The one_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)  
Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)  
I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)  
'Cause now I pay the price_

_In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world_

_In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The one  
The one  
The one_

_In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away."_

Adam then sang the final line.

"_The one that got away."_

The song ended and the two boys hugged.

"You're an amazing friend, Blaine Devon Anderson." Adam whispered.

"So are you, old chap." Blaine smiled. The two boys got up and went to walk out.

"By the way, Kurt hopes Sebastian will design the wedding invites." Blaine said. Adam smiled.

"Consider it done."

...

The next night, Breadstix was packed with Kurt and Blaine's family and friends, laughing and singing together in order to celebrate the engagement. Kurt and Blaine stood in a corner watching the happiness all around them.

"I love you." Blaine said.

"I love you too. Where did that come from?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"I hadn't told you yet today. That's gonna be one of my vows; I'm gonna tell you I love you at least once a day. And I'm gonna bake you cookies at least four times a year and leave you cute little notes around the apartment." Blaine smiled as Kurt kissed him.

"And I vow to enjoy every single second of being with you. We've grown up so much since I first saw you in that assembly hall. A whole room full of guys and I saw you." Kurt grinned.

"I remember it so clearly. You saw me and I couldn't help but smile. I think part of me just _knew _you were gonna be special to me." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's hand as he entwined their fingers.

"And now we're getting _married_. That's a proper commitment." Kurt said.

"I know, it's big. We've got so much planning to do and then think about the future. Should we get our own place? Are we gonna be Hummel-Anderson or Anderson-Hummel?" Blaine commented.

"Slow down, dear. Enjoy the moment...and we're totally Hummel-Anderson." Kurt grinned.

"I was thinking that too." Blaine added.

"It just sounds better." The boys said at the same time and laughed. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as they smiled at a very drunk Santana dancing with a very disoriented Sam as Rachel giggled.

"We've had our struggles; the drinking, losing Finn...but we made it. I survived." Blaine said.

"And Finn's here. I feel him close somehow." Kurt said.

"When you love someone the way we all loved Finn, it's impossible to say goodbye." Blaine smiled and Kurt kissed him again.

"Well, well, well..." Becky Jackson said, and the boys turned to face her.

"Hey Becky! Nice to see you again. I'm glad you could come!" Kurt said.

"Yeah, yeah. I was wondering if I could bring a plus one to the wedding. I have a boyfriend, bitches." Becky said.

"Uh, sure Becky, no worries." Blaine said with a smile.

"Thanks. And congrats, I guess." Becky said and ran to the dance floor, where she interrupted the dancing of a bewildered Mike and Tina. Sue then approached the boys.

"Porcelain, Other Gay, we meet again. I came to offer my sincere congratulations. Honestly, I'm over the moon that you've decided to get married, where after the honeymoon ends you'll slowly but surely fall out of love and end up fighting over custody of your two princess babies named George, Elton and Luca."

"Uh, thank you, Sue. I think. I hope you'll make it to the wedding." Kurt said.

"Well, reserve a place for me, of course, but don't count on it. I'm fairly certain the theme will be 'rainbows' and the thought of it literally sickens me. I did, however, bring you a gift." Sue said, handing Blaine a box. He opened it and pulled out an inhaler.

"...I don't know what to day. Genuinely, I don't."

"Well, I thought you might need it if you choke on the huge mass of gay that's gonna be entering your lives. In fact, I might just take it back. I want to protect myself from a possible lack of air as I'm positive that Porcelain here sneezes glitter. The same glitter that makes up approximately thirty four percent of Andergay's pee flavoured hair gel." Sue said, swiping the inhaler back and walking off. The boys looked at each other and chuckled as Quinn and Puck took to the stage and signalled everyone to listen.

"Hey everyone, I want to thank you all for coming on behalf of Holly and April, who are currently passed out behind the bar, and we want to congratulate Kurt and Blaine, the happy couple, who are a perfect fit." Quinn said.

"We love you dudes, and we wish you all the happiness in the world. The day you two get married is a day we'll all remember, and I can't wait to be a part of it. This is for you guys." Puck said as the music began. Quinn started to sing while many couples started slow dancing, including Kurt and Blaine.

"_Right from the start  
You were a thief, you stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again."_

Puck then sang, with Quinn backing him up.

"_I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine (Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin')_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh."_

The two sang together.

"_There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
(Oh) Our love, our love (Love)."_

Rachel and Sam danced together in the middle of the restaurant with smiles on their faces.

"What an awesome night." Sam said.

"I know, it's been perfect." Rachel agreed.

"You look stunning, by the way." Sam smiled. Rachel smiled back.

"Thank you." Rachel said and leant in, kissing Sam. They eventually broke apart.

"We've never kissed in public before." Sam said.

"I know. But I'm glad we did." Rachel smiled as Sam kissed her again. Carole watched her and Sam with a smile.

"It's good to see her smile again." Carole said.

"I've been saying the same about you." Burt said and Carole kissed him.

"I can really feel Finn here tonight." Carole said.

"We all can. There's more love in this one room than the rest of the world. Where else would he be?" Burt said meaningfully as Quinn and Puck continued singing together.

"_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again."_

Quinn sang.

"_Oh, we can learn to love again."_

Puck sang.

"_Oh, we can learn to love again."_

The two sang together.

"_Oh, oh, that we're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again..._

_Mm, mm, mm, ahh."_

The song ended and everyone applauded as Quinn and Puck kissed. The love everyone felt in the room was unbelievable. The party continued on long into the early morning, as almost everyone gave their own heartfelt speech, raised a glass to Finn and danced the night away.

...

As the hours passed, the pile of engagement presents grew as the number of partiers slowly fell, all of them wishing Kurt and Blaine their best as they left. Eventually, only Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Sam, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and Dani were left with a lone piano and the dim lights.

"We should probably get home and pack for the morning." Dani suggested.

"Yeah, I'm knackered. But what an amazing day; thank you guys." Blaine said.

"Yeah, this has truly been incredible. I love you guys so much." Kurt said and the whole group hugged tightly.

"Well, I think we should at least have one more song to round off the evening." Rachel teased, tapping the piano. Blaine sighed and took a seat.

"Fine. But you all better bring it." Blaine said and everyone laughed. Kurt sat next to Blaine while the others all gathered round. Santana took Brittany and Dani's hands while Sam wrap his arms gently around Rachel. Blaine began to play and Rachel started to sing.

"_Give me a second, I  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom  
Getting higher than the empire state."_

Santana sang.

"_My lover he's waiting for me  
Just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses  
Asking 'bout a scar, and..."_

Blaine sang.

"_I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologises, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back."_

Kurt and Sam sang happily.

"_So if by the time  
The bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home..."_

The whole group sang together.

"_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

_(Woah!) Tonight  
We are young (We are young)  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun."_

Dani and Mercedes sang.

"_Carry me home tonight (Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na)  
Just carry me home tonight (Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na)  
Carry me home tonight (Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na)  
Just carry me home tonight (Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na)  
(So will someone come and carry me home)..."_

Rachel sang.

"_Tonight  
We are young."_

Rachel and Sam smiled as they sang together.

"_So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun."_

Everyone sang together again.

"_(We are young!) Tonight  
(Yeah!) We are young (Noah and Mike: We are young)  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun."_

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as the two lovingly sang the end of the song together.

"_So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight."_

...

The group all entered the apartment and immediately threw themselves on the sofa.

"I'll make some tea or something." Sam said. Kurt and Blaine snuggled up together.

"The last time we were here we were just boyfriends." Kurt smiled.

"I know; look at us now." Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt.

"Oh, I can't wait for your wedding day! It's going to be the most amazing day ever!" Rachel squealed.

"I know." Kurt said happily as Sam sat down.

"So, how does it work with gay marriage? I mean, do you have two best men? Two maid of honours? Is there still a wife?" Sam questioned.

"Um, definitely no wives, and I think the rest is up to us." Blaine said.

"Which is good, as we want you two to be the best man and maid of honour." Kurt said with a grin. Rachel and Sam smiled as they stared at the other two.

"Are you serious? YES! I'd be honoured!" Rachel said and leaped onto Kurt and Blaine ecstatically.

"This is AWESOME! I won't let you down guys, I promise! The bachelor party is gonna be AMAZING!" Sam said and hugged them both. He turned to Blaine and whispered.

"So, I AM the best man right? Not the other one?"

"Yeah, you're right." Blaine smiled.

"Good, just checking." Sam said with a grin.

"Great! And to celebrate, I want my husband-to-be to do something for me." Kurt said.

"Which is?"

"Sing 'Teenage Dream' for me. It's always been my favourite song you've ever sung. I love it every time you sing it; I just, really _hear _you in that song." Kurt explained.

"In that case, it would be my pleasure." Blaine said and kissed Kurt's head as he moved to the piano and started to play. He then started to sing along as the others watched happily. Kurt watched his fiancé sing and more in love than he ever thought it possible.

"_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight."_

The song ended and Rachel and Sam clapped as Kurt sat on Blaine's lap and kissed him.

"Thank you. I love you." Kurt said.

"I love you more." Blaine replied. Kurt smiled.

"Not possible."

...

That night, Rachel and Sam had gone to bed while Kurt was brushing his teeth. He came out of the bathroom and was immediately pulled into a dance by Blaine. Kurt started laughing.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Practicing our first dance." Blaine smiled.

"You're insane, Anderson."

"You love it, Hummel."

"True. And we're dancing without music; we're both insane." Kurt smiled. Blaine nodded in agreement and rushed to the CD player and hit play before re-joining Kurt. They stared into each other's eyes as the music started. Kurt recognised it quickly.

"Aw, we sang this on our favourite date!" Kurt said.

"We certainly did." Blaine smiled. Kurt started to sing along.

"_The day we met  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found the home for my  
Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow."_

Kurt and Blaine sang together as they danced.

"_One step closer."_

Kurt sang again.

"_I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I've loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more."_

Blaine then sang as the two reminisced about their favourite date and memories from over the years. They had their share of ups and downs, but they made it, and that was all that mattered.__

_"Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this."_

The two sang again.__

_"One step closer_

_I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_One step closer..."_

Kurt sang.

"_I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years."_

The two sang together.

"_I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I will love you for a  
Thousand more_

_I will love you for  
A thousand years."_

The two kissed as the song ended and continued dancing as they laughed together. Rachel and Sam, having been woken up by the song, stood in the nearby doorway watching.

"You know, this is the first time I'm not angry someone's woken me up." Sam said.

"Me too. They're gonna be so happy." Rachel smiled.

"...I know. It's only the beginning." Sam said. Rachel smiled and signalled for them to leave the boys to it.

Kurt and Blaine danced for hours on end, reflecting on their time together. Their past was troubled at times, but their future would be a privilege to witness. In many ways, their story was only just beginning.

...

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time, no see! Sorry it's been so long without an update, but guess who was in a car crash? (Hint: Me.) Not good! A broken leg later and I'm almost back to normal, so I thought I'd better wrap this season up. Since there's been so much delay and I wanted to get the series finished for you guys, Season 5 has been cut to 13 episodes (so this is the finale) and Season 6 will be 15 episodes and the final season. There's so much more to come as we approached the end of the journey, but thanks for sticking with the story! See you very soon!**


End file.
